Lendemain de soirée
by Chachou76
Summary: A la suite d'une soirée arrosée, Quinn et Rachel découvrent qu'elles ont passé la nuit ensemble. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cela va changer entre elles ?
1. Réveil d'une brune

**Bonjour ! Après avoir lu de nombreuses histoires sur le Faberry et adorant ce couple, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre moi aussi. C'est ma première fiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les probables fautes d'orthographe... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Rachel

J'ouvre les yeux lentement et gémis de douleur. Vous êtes-vous déjà réveillés avec la sensation qu'un bulldozer vous est passé dessus ? Voilà à peu près dans quel état se trouve ma pauvre tête. J'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? Mon anniversaire. Oui, c'est ça. J'ai organisé une fête pour mon anniversaire avec le Glee Club. Puck et Santana m'ont aidé... Enfin, ils ont surtout réorganisé la soirée que j'avais prévue. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Chose étrange, je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de ladite soirée. Les joies de l'alcool... Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû boire...

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil : 12h30. Aïe, je déteste me lever si tard... Je me redresse sur mon lit avec précaution, ma tête manque d'exploser au moindre geste brusque. Le drap glisse et un frisson me parcourt. C'est alors qu'un détail me frappe : je suis nue. Je panique légèrement quand une question me vient à l'esprit : pourquoi ? Et comme si l'on cherchait à me répondre, un grognement me parvient de l'autre côté du lit. Je sursaute et, par réflexe, remonte le drap sur mon corps pour cacher ma nudité. Je tourne la tête et distingue une forme recouverte par le drap dont seule une touffe de cheveux blond dépasse.

Rachel Berry, je ne peux que te féliciter. Tu bois pour ton anniversaire et résultat des courses : tu te réveilles en compagnie d'un beau mal de crâne et d'un inconnu dans ton lit. Enfin plus exactement, d'une inconnue. En effet, la forme en question vient de se retourner et je déglutie en reconnaissant le visage qui ne m'est, finalement, pas si inconnu que ça. « Oh non... » La panique me gagne complètement tandis que la tête blonde, toujours endormie, vient se coller contre moi dans un deuxième grognement que je qualifierais de frustré.

Je me sépare d'elle et me lève en douceur pour éviter de la réveiller. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Je me mets à chercher frénétiquement mes vêtements étalés par terre tout en jurant à voix basse « Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible... » Au vue du nombre de fringues sur le sol de ma chambre, j'en déduis qu'elle ne doit pas être énormément vêtue sous le drap. Je rougis à cette idée et m'habille en vitesse.

Actuellement je n'ai qu'une envie, fuir. Malheureusement, l'évidence me frappe de plein fouet : je ne peux pas étant donné que je suis chez moi. Et en tant qu'hôte, il ne me semble pas très correct de quitter précipitamment les lieux de cette soirée, décidément trop arrosée. Je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre quand un murmure se fait entendre. La main sur la poignée, je stoppe mon geste. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

« Rachel... » Murmure-t-elle une deuxième fois. Je me retourne vers elle dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'étonnement. Sa respiration et ses yeux clos m'indiquent qu'elle dort toujours, et pourtant un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle paraît si sereine...

Je souris, attendrie, et me fais la réflexion que, quand elle dort, Quinn est vraiment mignonne. Non pas qu'elle ne le soit pas quand elle est éveillée, mais disons que là, maintenant, elle a l'air paisible et si... Inoffensive. J'aurais presque envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Étrangement, j'en ai envie.

Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvre légèrement, buttant contre mon corps toujours immobile, et une voix me tire brusquement de mes pensées.

« Rach ? C'est Kur- » Je le coupe en ouvrant la porte, sors précipitamment et essaye de la refermer le plus silencieusement possible, autant pour la personne qui est encore à l'intérieur que pour ma tête. Au passage, j'ai bousculé le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant ma chambre et il ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer :

« J'ai connu plus amical comme bonjour ! » Dit-il en haussant un peu le ton, visiblement mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

« Chuuut... Pas si fort... » Il m'interroge du regard et pour réponse, je me masse lentement la tête en soupirant « et tu risques de réveiller Quinn... ».

« Si tu n'avais pas autant bu tu n'aurais pas si m... Attends, Quinn ?

- Euh... Oui. On... Enfin, elle... Elle a dormi avec moi cette nuit. »

Bravo, très convaincant. Mon manque d'assurance me surprend moi-même. J'omets volontairement certains « détails », je ne veux absolument pas qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, alors que même moi je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.

« Ah... » La surprise se lit sur son visage. Je comprends sa réaction. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que Quinn et moi avons décidé de repartir à zéro. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes devenue amie à proprement parlé, mais elle semble m'apprécier plus qu'avant et est moins, beaucoup moins, agressive envers moi. Alors pour Kurt, que je dorme avec elle doit lui sembler un peu prématuré. Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose car son expression a changé radicalement. Je me promets de vérifier ce doute le plus rapidement possible. Mon cœur s'affole à l'idée que, si ça se trouve, je n'ai pas fait _que_ dormir avec Quinn. Non, c'est impossible. Je chasse cette idée de mon cerveau et me concentre sur mon interlocuteur qui me dévisage avec une expression septique.

Essayant d'oublier ces détails, je propose à Kurt d'aller manger un morceau. Ce n'est pas que la faim me tenaille excessivement le ventre mais je sens le malaise qui s'installe et le rouge me monter aux joues. Il semble comprendre mon intention et me suit sans poser de question.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, je constate les quelques « restes » de la soirée : des bouteilles vides, des emballages et autres déchets sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Avec une pointe de désespoir, je me laisse tomber sur l'une des chaises encore debout autour de la table. Kurt prend place à mes côtés en déposant un verre et un cachet d'aspirine devant moi avec un sourire compatissant.

« État des lieux ? » Je sais qu'il est debout depuis longtemps et le connaissant, il a déjà dû faire un rapide repérage dans la maison.

« Si voir ta cuisine dans cet état te désespères, alors ne vas pas tout de suite dans ton salon, c'est plus sûr. Pour ce qui est du Glee Club, Mike, Tina, Artie, Mercedes et Sam sont partis hier, en fin de soirée. Puck et Finn sont affalés dans ton canapé et on l'air de bien dormir, Blaine s'est permis d'utilisé ta salle de bain, Santana et Brittany sont dans la chambre de tes pères et Quinn... Eh bien, elle est, si j'ai bien compris, dans ta chambre... »

Je le remercie du regard, et me sens immédiatement rougir à l'évocation de la jeune femme dans ma chambre. Mais le plus étrange est l'expression de Kurt. Il paraît beaucoup plus gêné que moi, et mon malaise grandit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien... Rien du tout »

Il me regarde furtivement et affiche un sourire qui paraît tout sauf vrai. Je n'aime pas ça.

« Kurt Hummel, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu veuilles savoir... »

Ok, là, il me fait un peu peur. Je me tourne complètement vers lui et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Kurt ?

- Eh bien... Disons que... Au vue de comment tu étais hier soir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit _Quinn_ qui se retrouve dans ton lit...

- Pardon ? »

Mon ton est plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je commence à avoir peur. Je me concentre quelques secondes et essaie de me souvenir de la soirée. J'ai accueilli l'ensemble du Glee Club, nous avons bu, dansé... Les souvenirs restent assez vagues dans mon esprit. À la vue du regard peureux et gêné de Kurt, je m'adoucis.

« Excuse-moi... Peux-tu développer s'il te plaît ?

- Euh... Oui... Tu as commencé à boire, juste pour « te mettre dans l'ambiance », et un verre en enchaînant un autre, tu as finit complètement saoule... Après, tu t'es mise à... Comment dire... Tu t'es mise à chauffer un peu tout le monde... »

Je soupire. J'avoue que savoir que j'ai pu me comporter de la sorte ne me fait pas sauter de joie, mais je m'attendais réellement à pire. Je fais un timide sourire à Kurt mais je remarque qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi soulagé que moi. Il détourne à nouveau son regard du mien et je commence à craindre le pire.

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit ?

- En fait... Cette nuit, j'avais un peu de mal à m'endormir et en voulant aller me rafraîchir je suis passé devant ta chambre et je... J'ai... J'ai entendu deux personnes en train de... Enfin tu comprends... Ne m'oblige pas à te le décrire, je t'en supplie !

- Oh... Oui, je vois... »

Je baisse la tête et reste pensive. Je sens son regard sur moi. Il scrute mon visage avec insistance, guettant une réaction. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Je profite du silence qui s'installe pour réfléchir. Deux personnes, cette nuit, dans ma chambre, qui ont... Oh non.

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il insinue. La panique me gagne et je regarde Kurt, lui suppliant du regard de me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Il acquiesce silencieusement. Je n'ai quand même pas fait _ça_ ? Avec... _Elle _?

Je me lève rapidement et fais tomber la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise. Je commence à m'agiter dans tous les sens et je le vois essayer de me calmer.

« Rachel...

- Comment je fais ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire dans ces cas-là ? Je dois lui en parler ? Ou ne rien dire ? Si ça se trouve elle ne s'en rappelle pas... Dans ce cas je dois lui dire ? Et si au contraire, elle se rappelle de quelque chose ? Et si je-

- Rachel ! »

Je me tais instantanément. Il prend une grande inspiration et vient se placer devant moi, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Écoutes Rachel. Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

- Non...

- Donc on est sûr de rien. Je veux juste te préparer à cette éventualité, bien que je n'en reste pas moins perplexe. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui fuis son regard. « Rach ? » Je sens dans sa voix comme un air de réprimande. J'hésite un instant et me dis qu'après tout, aussi gênant que ça puisse l'être, je peux lui dire, j'ai confiance en lui. Je lui raconte en détail mon « réveil ».

« Bon ok, au vu de ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, ce n'est pas_ que_ une éventualité... » Un silence gêné s'installe et je me laisse tomber lourdement sur ma chaise. Kurt fait de même à côté de moi et pousse dans ma direction le verre d'eau et le cachet qu'il m'a apporté tout à l'heure. Je l'avale silencieusement et c'est ce moment que choisit Blaine pour faire son entrée :

« Salut Rachel ! » Me lance-t-il joyeusement. « Tu vas bien ? »

Si je vais bien ? Je viens de réaliser que j'ai couché avec la fille qui m'a martyrisé pendant un peu plus de deux ans, et qui a décidé, il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, de commencer à me parler sans animosité. Fille qui est toujours, à l'heure qu'il est, dans ma chambre, plus précisément dans mon lit, et , en plus de ça, entièrement nue. Et pour couronner le tout, ma tête est ravagée par un magnifique mal de crâne. À part ça, je peux dire que, oui, tout va bien.

Je réponds positivement à sa question avec un faible sourire. Il me regarde, intrigué, mais je préfère retourner dans la contemplation de mon verre vide. Cherchant une réponse, il se tourne vers Kurt, et celui-ci lui fait comprendre en un regard qu'il « gère » la situation.

« Bon, je vais aller essayer de réveiller les deux marmottes. » Il me regarde en souriant et, joignant le geste à la parole, part en direction du salon.

Ça aurait pût être n'importe qui, vraiment. Mais il a fallu que ce soit elle. Je l'apprécie réellement et j'ai vraiment envie d'être son amie, mais dans ces conditions... Je repense à ce matin, quand elle est venue se coller à moi et qu'elle a murmuré mon prénom et je rougie de plus belle. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces images, je ne devrais pas penser à ça... Ce n'est pas _normal, _ça ne devrait pas me faire sentir comme ça...J'entends vaguement de l'agitation dans la pièce d'à côté et Blaine revient dans la cuisine toujours souriant.

« Mission accomplie ! » À voir son sourire c'est à croire qu'il n'a pas bu hier. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu boire, Kurt m'a raconté que le lendemain avait été difficile pour son copain. Comment fait-il alors ? Je soupire une nouvelle fois et sens la main de Kurt dans mon dos pour tenter de me réconforter. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai besoin d'être réconfortée, juste... Soutenue. Machinalement, je lève la tête vers les escaliers, appréhendant _son_ réveil. Va-t-elle être plus perspicace que moi ? Certainement. Je vais me faire tuer. J'écarquille les yeux avec horreur et me traite mentalement d'idiote.

« Je vais aller voir si les filles sont réveillées ! » J'entends vaguement Blaine se pencher pour embrasser la joue de Kurt et c'est à peine si je remarque qu'il quitte la pièce. En réalité, une seule pensée occupe mon esprit, et elle m'horrifie.

J'ai couché avec Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Comment c'était ? Un petit commentaire ? J'attends de voir si l'histoire plait un minimum avant de poster la suite. Positive ou négative, toute critique est bonne à prendre ;) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Réveil d'une blonde

**Tout d'abord : Woooow ! (cris d'exclamation, de joie, bref je suis heureuse) Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de review, alert... Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Croyez-moi, pour quelqu'un qui aime écrire et qui publie pour la première fois, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux... :D**

**Melanie : J'espère que la réaction ne sera pas trop décevante. ;)**

**Mina : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas trop drama donc techniquement, il n'y en aura pas !****  
**

**louna : Oui, la pauvre...**

**Titi : No problem, il y a encore quelques chapitres à venir !**

**Manon : J'espère aussi pouvoir vous surprendre un peu.**

**achele : Et bien la voilà !**

**Juju : Vraiment ? :$**

**grimm37 : Je poursuis, pas de problème ! Contente que cela te plaise :)**

**Cissou : Héhé ! Ca occupe pendant le travail ? Pas bieeeeen :P**

**Mmh, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, que ce soit par PM ou ici. Au risque de me répéter, encore merci à tous !**

* * *

POV Quinn

Un portable sonne. J'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller pour tenter d'atténuer le bruit. À entendre la sonnerie, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le mien. Je râle intérieurement et maudis celui ou celle à qui il appartient. Cette personne aura à faire à moi pour avoir osé me réveiller. Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux et les referme instantanément à cause du rayon de soleil posé sur moi. Je les rouvre et m'habitue doucement à la luminosité ambiante.

La première chose que je remarque est le tambour que j'ai en guise de tête. La deuxième est que je n'ai aucune idée de où est-ce que je me trouve. Du fait que je suis dans un lit, j'en déduis que je suis dans une chambre. Jusque-là, la réflexion n'est pas trop dure. Je lève légèrement la tête pour examiner avec attention la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve : des murs jaunes pâles, des affiches de Broadway, quelques étoiles dorées accrochées ici et là... Je commence à avoir une idée sur l'identité du propriétaire de cette chambre. Mon regard tombe sur une photo qui confirme ma pensée : au bord d'un lac, une jeune fille brune entourée de deux hommes affiche un sourire éclatant. Ce sourire, je le connais. Rachel Berry.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans sa chambre ? Je masse ma tête lentement et tente de me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Des bruits interrompent ma réflexion, ou plutôt des gloussements provenant de la pièce voisine. Je reconnais Santana et Brittany et soupire bruyamment. Irrécupérables. Allez savoir pourquoi, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai une illumination. L'anniversaire de Berry, le Glee Club, la soirée.

Je souris, fière d'avoir réussi à émettre une pensée claire dans le bordel qui résonne dans mon crâne. Je roule sur le côté et profite de la place dont je dispose. Sauf que ladite place est encore chaude. J'en déduis que j'ai partagé ce lit avec quelqu'un. Pris d'un horrible doute, je soulève le drap et ce que je vois le confirme : je ne porte rien. Absolument rien.

Mon cœur s'emballe. La dernière fois qu'il m'est arrivé ça, c'était avec Puck. Je ne regrette pas Beth, loin de là, mais il est hors de question que ça recommence. De toute façon, j'ai quand même passé la nuit avec quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas l'identité. Mais qui ? Il faut que je le sache, rapidement. Il ne reste plus qu'à interroger quelqu'un. Santana ? Non, j'en entendrais parler pendant longtemps et disons qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle est... Occupée. Kurt ? Non, je ne suis pas assez proche de Hummel pour lui demander ce genre de chose. Mon regard croise celui de la brunette en photo. Rachel Berry, évidemment. En espérant qu'elle n'était pas trop saoule hier. Après tout, nous sommes « amies » maintenant, et vu que je suis dans sa chambre je pense qu'elle est sûrement la mieux placée pour me répondre.

J'essaie délibérément de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais rien, le trou noir. Le stress me gagne. Il faut que je fume. Oui, je sais, mauvais habitude prise avec les Skanks... Je me lève rapidement, trop rapidement pour ma tête car je vacille légèrement. Je mets du temps à trouver tous mes vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre et me fais la réflexion que cette nuit a dû être mouvementée. Je grimace, m'habille et me décide à sortir de la chambre.

Dans les escaliers, je croise Blaine qui me salut d'un sourire. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. À part quelques cernes sous les yeux, il semble en forme. Il y en a au moins un qui décuve rapidement... Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, je remarque Kurt et Rachel mais eux ne semble pas me voir. Rachel paraît complètement abattue et Kurt lui passe une main réconfortante dans le dos.

« Hey. Un problème ? » Ils se tournent vers moi dans un mouvement rapide et me dévisagent, surpris. « Oh c'est toi Quinn. Salut... » La brunette semble mal à l'aise. Je ne lui fais pas si peur que ça, si ? Je lui souris pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère mais c'est Kurt qui prend la parole « Bien dormi ? » Je me crispe à sa question, et je remarque du coin de l'œil Rachel se tendre sur sa chaise. Ne tenant pas compte de ce détail, je prends une légère inspiration, affiche un sourire que je veux confiant, et répond positivement. Se serait déjà bien de savoir avec _qui_ j'ai dormi...

Machinalement je passe une main dans mes cheveux et commence à me masser la tête en grimaçant. Kurt semble le remarquer :

« Mal de crâne ?

- Oui. L'un de vous n'aurait pas un- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Rachel me tend un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Elle ne me regarde pas et garde la tête baissée. J'interroge silencieusement Kurt du regard mais celui-ci se contente de hausser les épaules. Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réengage la conversation, je me dirige vers mon sac posé sur le comptoir et cherche frénétiquement un paquet. Pendant ma manœuvre, j'observe discrètement Kurt et Rachel et me demande ce qu'il peut bien leur arriver. Un cri retentit, brisant le silence et nous faisant tous les trois sursauter.

« _Madre de dios_ ! Anderson ! Si toi et ton horrible nœud papillon ne foutez pas le camp de cette chambre dans les secondes qui suivent, tu vas regretter de mettre autant de gel car je vais te faire bouffer tous tes pots un à un jusqu'à ce que tu meurs intoxiqué ! » Rachel frissonne, Kurt grimace et murmure qu'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la réplique de Santana. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas déranger la Latina le matin, en particulier si elle est avec Brittany. Enfin, pas tout le monde visiblement. J'en oublie presque un instant la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de fumer.

Trouvant enfin ce que je cherche, je prends un briquet, referme mon sac et commence à me diriger vers l'entrée quand la voix de la petite diva se fait entendre « Tu pars ? ». Serait-ce de l'inquiétude que j'entends dans sa voix ? Bizarrement, je souris à l'idée qu'elle s'inquiète pour si peu et sans me retourner, lui montre ma cigarette. Je l'entends soupirer et mon sourire grandit un peu plus.

Arrivée devant la porte, je me tourne vers elle « Au fait Rachel, il faudrait qu'on parle. » Je vois un éclair d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux chocolat fixés sur moi. Elle acquiesce silencieusement et je remarque Kurt suivre notre échange avec intérêt. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et me tourne vers la brune pour lui décocher un mince sourire. Oui, au fond, je l'aime bien, du moins plus que je ne veux me l'avouer.

Tandis que je me retourne, je sens les deux paires d'yeux sur moi. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention, ouvre la porte, franchi le seuil et avant que je ne la referme j'entends Rachel murmurer « Je suis morte. » Malgré ma curiosité, je décide de ne pas y prêter attention, m'adosse au mur de la maison et allume ma cigarette, savourant par la même occasion le silence de la petite ville qu'est Lima. C'est l'un des rares avantages de vivre dans une ville aussi calme, le silence y est reposant.

Plusieurs voitures sont garées devant la maison et j'en déduis que tout le Glee Club n'est pas resté jusqu'au bout. Je ferme les yeux et tire une nouvelle bouffée sur ma cigarette. Je repense à cette nuit et passe en revue toutes les personnes avec qui ça aurait pu arriver. Blaine et Kurt sont exclus d'office, Mike est fidèle à Tina, Artie n'aurais pas pu monter à l'étage et je sais que, même si Sam et moi sommes assez proches, ça ne peut pas être lui car il a des vues sur Mercedes. Il reste donc Puck et Finn. Rachel ayant rompu avec ce dernier, se sentant seul, il aurait très bien pu profiter de la situation. Et pour Puck... Eh bien, c'est Puck.

Ma cigarette s'étant transformée en mégot, je m'apprête à le jeter quand une petite voix me fait sursauter « Je t'ai apporté un cendrier. » Je me retourne, et c'est une Rachel tenant effectivement un cendrier qui me fait face. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé. » Je lui souris, lui prend le cendrier des mains, y jette le mégot et le pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Face à mon silence, elle engage la conversation :

« Tu ne devrais pas, ça va abîmer ta voix. Je pensais que tu avais arrêté.

- Seulement quand je suis stressée ou énervée...

- Oh... Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle paraît surprise et inquiète mais m'encourage à continuer d'un hochement de tête. J'hésite un instant à lui en parler. Après tout, elle voulait qu'on soit amie, et les amies partagent des secrets, non ? Je prends une grande inspiration et lui raconte :

« Voilà, je... J'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, mais impossible de me souvenir de qui. Et étant donné que je me suis réveillée dans ta chambre, tu es peut être au courant ? »

Elle fuit instantanément mon regard, et commence à jouer avec ses doigts, signe de stress évidemment chez elle.

« Rachel ? » J'essaie de capter son attention mais elle semble en pleine réflexion. Elle sait quelque chose, c'est sûr.

« Si tu sais quelque chose, dis le moi. Tu sais qui c'est ?

- ...

- Qui ? »

Mon stress augmente. Je vais enfin savoir. Du moins si elle se décide à me le dire. Elle semble hésiter, et son regard croise le mien le temps d'une seconde : ses yeux sont remplis d'inquiétude et de peur. Qui ça peut bien être pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

« C'est moi. » Les mots sont murmurés, si bien que je crois avoir mal compris « Pardon ? » Elle prend une profonde inspiration comme lorsqu'elle s'apprête à faire l'un de ses longs discours.

« Ce matin, je me suis réveillée, tu étais à côté de moi, j'étais nue et j'ai eu peur donc je suis partie sans faire de bruit... Kurt m'a dit qu'il avait entendue deux personnes cette nuit dans ma chambre, donc je ne vois pas vraiment qui ça peut être à part nous... Enfin, je sais que c'est étonnant, mais je ne me souviens de rien non plus, mais nous avions bu et je ne sais pas ni pour qui ni pour quoi mais c'est arrivé et... »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent au fur-et-à-mesure que mon cerveau assimile ce que Rachel me dit. Elle-t-elle sérieuse ?

« …Et je veux que tu saches que ça n'affectera en aucun cas notre relation bien que ce soit atrocement gênant car je ne veux pas détruire notre amitié naissante. Mais si tu veux que l'on arrête de se fréquenter je comprendrais parfaitement et je ferais mon possible pour me faire oublier... »

Je la vois reprendre son souffle et son regard se pose sur moi, appréhendant une réaction. Mais je ne suis pas en état de réagir. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. À ce moment, ma tête doit valoir cher. C'est impossible. J'essaie d'étudier la situation, de trouver une faille dans le raisonnement de la brune, mais rien. Mon mal de crâne qui s'était estompé sous l'effet du médicament revient brutalement. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter ceux couleur chocolat qui me fixent depuis la fin de son monologue.

Le silence que je trouvais reposant il y a quelques minutes est devenu pesant. Je peux entendre le souffle de Rachel à côté de moi. Déstabilisant. La seule pensée à peu près claire qui me vient à l'esprit et que, pour le coup, Beth ne risque pas d'avoir de petit frère ou de petite sœur...

« Q-Quinn ? » La petite voix me tire brusquement de mes pensées et j'ouvre les yeux, réalisant que cela doit faire plusieurs minutes que je suis dans cette position. « Donc... Toi et... Moi ? » Elle acquiesce lentement, me fixant craintivement. Je me dirige vers la porte en silence, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. J'ai du mal à assimiler tout ça.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une autre cigarette. »

Et je la laisse plantée là. J'entre dans la maison et sens immédiatement le regard de Kurt sur moi. Je le dévisage. Il _sait_. Je lui lance un regard inexpressif avant de prendre mon sac et de partir en direction du salon. Qui d'autre est au courant ? Je bute contre quelque chose de dur et lève la tête pour m'apercevoir que la chose en question n'est autre que Puck. Face à son air goguenard, je crains le pire :

« Salut Q. ! » Je grommelle un vague « salut » avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. À quelques mètres de moi, une forme bouge sur le canapé. Finn. Il se redresse et essuie machinalement le filet de bave qui commençait à se former au coin de sa bouche. Très gracieux. Tout en se massant la tête, il me sourit mais son sourire se transforme en un rictus de douleur quand Puck vient lui frapper « amicalement » l'arrière de la tête.

« Allez mec, debout !

- Mmh... »

Avec son air pataud, il se lève lentement et suit Puck qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine en poussant une sorte de rugissement « Où est la nourriture ? Puckzilla a faim ! » Un bruit se fait entendre et j'en déduis que Kurt vient sûrement de balancer je ne sais quoi sur la tête de Puck. Le rire encore ensommeillé de Finn retentit ce qui provoque chez moi un soupire d'exaspération. Ces deux-là sont... Comment dire ? Exaspérants. Surtout Finn. Depuis que Rachel, ne supportant plus son manque de tact, d'ambition et réalisant qu'il serait un frein pour elle, l'a quitté, il s'est mis à reparler à Puck et le suit comme un chiot égaré. Je ne m'en plains pas car cela me fait plus rire qu'autre chose, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait choisit la bonne personne.

Je reporte mon attention sur la fenêtre que j'ouvre en grand. Un léger courant d'air pénètre dans la pièce et me fait frissonner. Je m'accoude sur le rebord et allume d'un geste rapide ma cigarette. Après quelques bouffées, mes yeux se perdent dans le vague tandis que mon cerveau traite lentement les informations que l'on vient de me donner. Moi, Quinn Fabray, j'ai couché avec Rachel Berry.

Improbable.

Impensable.

Inimaginable.

Tout bonnement impossible.

Et pourtant, oui. _Mon Dieu_.

* * *

**J'espère que Quinn n'est pas trop décevante, mais sachez qu'elle réagira plus dans le prochain chapitre et qu'on en saura un peu plus sur ce qu'elle pense ! La suite mercredi ? Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.**


	3. Confrontation

**Heeeey ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Melanie : Tant mieux, et c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire... ;P**

**slayers : J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Mina : Finalement, pour le drama, il y en aura peut-être un chouïa, mais rien de trop grave, promis x)**

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Rachel

Cela va faire bientôt une semaine qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole. À chaque fois que j'aperçois sa tignasse blonde au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrange pour disparaître. Oui, Madame a décidé de m'éviter ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras, loin de là, mais je pensais qu'elle était assez mature pour que l'on puisse en discuter. Visiblement non. J'avoue être complètement perdue. J'aime beaucoup Quinn, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que depuis ce week-end, tout est différent. Quelle idiote... Bien sûr que c'est différent mais, tout ne va pas changer quand même ? Si ? Je veux dire, oui, nous avons... été intimes, mais elle ne peut pas m'ignorer indéfiniment ! Qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler tout de suite, je peux comprendre mais maintenant cela fait plusieurs jours et son comportement commence à m'agacer.

Il faut que l'on parle. Ça me paraît évident, même si cela risque d'être affreusement gênant... Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien penser ? Est-ce qu'elle a simplement décidé de m'oublier du jour au lendemain ? Je sais que je lui ai promis de respecter sa décision, que, si elle le voulait, je me ferais oublier mais pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à cette idée. On n'oublie pas les gens comme ça... N'est-ce pas ?

Un éclair blond passe à côté de moi et laisse dans son sillage une légère odeur de vanille. D'un geste impulsif je tends le bras pour essayer d'attraper son poignet, son bras ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la retenir. « Quinn ! » Elle tente de se débattre mais je resserre mon étreinte sur... Sa main ? Surprise, je fixe nos deux mains liées et un frisson me parcourt. Je relève la tête et deux yeux verts viennent se planter dans les miens. « Je... » Je suis censée être énervée contre elle, contre son comportement mais c'est le premier contact physique et le premier regard qu'elle m'accorde depuis le début de la semaine et la seule chose à laquelle je pense est que ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques.

Elle semble remarquer mon temps de flottement et en profite pour me filer entre les doigts. Réalisant qu'elle vient de partir, je me lance à sa poursuite mais elle se fond déjà dans la masse de lycéens. Ma petite taille ne m'aide pas à aller plus vite et je me fais plus bousculer qu'autre chose. J'abandonne au moment où j'aperçois ma proie disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Après un énième coup d'épaule, je m'écarte pour m'adosser à un casier. À côté de moi, une voix me fait sursauter « Tout va bien Rachel ? » Kurt me dévisage, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« À ton avis ?

- Laisse-moi deviner... Quinn t'a encore échappé ?

- Cette fille est horriblement douée pour fuir !

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de parler, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ça va faire une semaine Kurt !

- On va finir par le savoir ! »

Je me stoppe, et le regarde, incrédule. Il soupire avant de s'expliquer.

« Tu m'en parles tous les jours... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ! Bon, en fait, oui je peux comprendre... Ce qui s'est passé entre vous n'est pas anodin, je te l'accorde. Mais laisse-lui juste le temps de digérer la nouvelle, non ?

- Oui, mais... J'ai juste besoin de lui parler, tu peux comprendre ça ? Juste pour que les choses soient claires. »

Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation avant de s'emparer de son téléphone. Il tape vivement sur les touches et me fait signe d'attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable vibre et il déclare fièrement « D'après Mercedes, Tina dit que Brittany aurait vu Quinn se diriger vers l'auditorium. » Béni soit le réseau du Glee Club. Je remercie vivement Kurt avant de partir d'un pas décidé. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Quinn, cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !

* * *

POV Quinn

À la seconde où la porte de l'auditorium se referme derrière moi, un silence paisible m'enveloppe. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. C'est parfait. L'avantage de cette salle est que, hormis les membres du Glee Club et les musiciens, donc à vrai dire pas grands mondes, personne ne s'y rend. Elle est donc relativement calme. Et du calme, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Depuis ce week-end, mes journées se résument à éviter Rachel. Vous allez me dire qu'éviter quelqu'un n'est pas chose relativement compliqué. Oui, mais sauf quand le quelqu'un en question n'est autre que Rachel Berry. Elle trouve toujours le moyen d'être là où on ne l'attend pas. Autant vous dire que cela arrive souvent. Heureusement que je suis assez habile pour me faufiler et disparaître dans la foule. Avant, cela aurait été impossible au vue de ma réputation. Disons que maintenant c'est... Différent.

Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai bien cru que Rachel allait réussir à m'attraper. Oui, je sais qu'après ce qui s'est passé, la fuite n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est la seule qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Il faut juste que... Je réfléchisse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça et j'ai l'impression que si l'on en parle, cela va être pire. La connaissant, elle ne doit pas apprécier ce que je fais. D'un côté, qui apprécierait ?

Machinalement, mes pas me mènent sur la scène et je m'installe au piano. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur les touches, me laissant guider par mon inspiration. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par la mélodie pendant quelques instants. Le piano a toujours eu le don de m'apaiser. Il me suffit de jouer pour m'évader, oublier un instant mes problèmes et le monde qui m'entoure.

Des bruits de pas raisonnent, brisant ainsi la bulle de calme dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée. Qui ose venir me déranger ? Je suis prête à lancer une réplique cinglante pour faire déguerpir la personne venue troubler cet instant mais mes mots me restent en travers de la gorge à la vue de ladite personne. Immédiatement, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Rachel me fait face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et je peux nettement entendre son pied battre frénétiquement le sol. Visiblement, elle attend une réaction.

Félicitations Quinn, pour échapper à Rachel Berry, tu viens te réfugier dans l'endroit où elle passe le plus clair de son temps ! Jouant la carte de l'indifférence, je me concentre sur les touches du piano, recommençant à jouer une mélodie. C'est avec une voix calme que j'entame la conversation.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Le plaisir, vraiment ? C'est pour ça que tu me fuis depuis le début de la semaine ? »

Elle tente de le cacher, mais je peux entendre l'agacement dans sa voix. Je laisse volontairement un temps de flottement pendant lequel la musique prend de plus en plus forme, avant de répondre « Je ne te fui pas, je n'ai juste pas eu l'occasion de te parler ces derniers jours. » Sa réaction est immédiate. Elle tape violemment le piano de ses deux mains, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion, se penchant ainsi un peu plus vers moi et déclare avec un rire mauvais « Oh non, pas de ça avec moi, Fabray ! » J'arque un sourcil, et la dévisage. Fabray ? Vraiment ? Mon nom de famille sonne faux dans la bouche de Rachel. Je relève la tête, lentement mon regard rencontre le sien. Les yeux chocolat bouillonnent de colère, elle ferait presque peur. Visiblement je l'ai énervé, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... C'est avec une voix froide que je lui réponds :

« Un problème, _Berry _?

- C'est plutôt à toi de m'expliquer le tien !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh, Quinn, arrêtes s'il te plaît ! Depuis ce week-end, tu ne daignes même pas m'adresser la parole !

- Peut-être parce que je n'en ai _pas_ envie ? »

Elle ouvre la bouche et écarquille les yeux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire ça. D'un côté ce n'est pas totalement faux. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas lui parler mais je sais que si je le fais, elle me parlera de cette fameuse nuit, et je n'en ai pas spécialement envie. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui brise le silence, son ton s'est légèrement adouci :

« Tu es vraiment sûre de ça ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on en a besoin.

- Excuse-moi de pouvoir survivre sans que l'on se parle pendant plusieurs jours !

- Ne joue pas à ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Je veux que l'on parle de ce week-end.

- Je n'ai rien à dire sur... Sur _ça_.

- Vraiment ? Donc tu vas juste continuer de me fuir et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?

- Bien. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que c'était génial ? Que j'aimerais bien retenter l'expérience ? »

Ma remarque est pleine de sarcasmes et je l'accompagne d'un rire mauvais. Ça y est, je commence à péter un plomb. Il faut croire que cette histoire me dérange plus que je ne le pensais.

« Écoute Quinn, je ne te demande pas de te moquer de moi, juste de me dire, je ne sais pas... Ce que tu ressens ! Tu veux que l'on reste amie ? Ou tu vas me détester et recommencer à m'humilier ? » Une expression triste apparaît sur son visage alors qu'elle prononce ces derniers mots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette vision me fait mal. Et sans prévenir, la colère m'emporte :

« Alors c'est ça ! Tu crois que ma vie se résume à t'humilier ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je ressens ? Rien. Je ne ressens rien vis à vis de cette putain de nuit ! Je ne ressens rien parce que cela ne signifie absolument rien pour moi, tu comprends ? » Mon ton est dur, méchant. Je la vois reculer de quelques pas avant de répondre calmement « Alors pourquoi réagis-tu de la sorte ? » Je la dévisage, la bouche ouverte. Je me sens rougir. De son point de vu le spectacle doit être assez comique. Du mien, gênant. « Oh, fous moi la paix ! » sont les seuls mots que je réussis à prononcer avec encore assez de véhémence avant de partir. Je l'entends vaguement me murmurer de rester mais n'y fait pas attention.

La cloche sonne, signalant la reprise des cours. C'est passablement énervée que je m'installe au fond de la salle pour mon cours d'histoire. Je pose mon sac sur la chaise voisine et lance des regards froids à toutes les personnes qui auraient la merveilleuse idée de venir occuper la place libre à mes côtés. Je passe l'heure qui suit dans un flou total. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ses mots raisonnent encore dans ma tête.

_« Tu veux que l'on reste amie ? Ou tu vas me détester et recommencer à m'humilier ? »_

Bien sur que non... J'avais envie de lui crier que non, ça n'arrivera plus, que j'ai changé. Je me suis déjà excusée pour cette période. Mais elle a toujours cette opinion de moi. Une fille qui la martyrise juste pour passer le temps et se faire bien voir. Je ne suis plus comme ça Rachel, tu le sais.

_« Alors pourquoi réagis-tu de la sorte ? »_

Elle avait posé sa question calmement, en douceur mais l'on sentait quand même l'incompréhension dans sa voix. Après tout, je n'avais aucune raison de m'emporter. Alors, pourquoi ai-je réagis ainsi ? Peut-être parce que, au final, cette nuit signifiait quelque chose pour moi ? Non, attendez. Je ne viens pas de penser au fait qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre Berry et moi ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... Pourquoi cette histoire me met-elle dans un tel état ? J'ai juste passé la nuit avec Rachel Berry, et nous avons... Couché ensemble. Vraisemblablement. C'était une erreur. Oui, voilà, une erreur. Elle et moi. Une vision de Rachel que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné s'offre à moi. Oh non, non, non, non, Quinn ressaisi-toi ! Tu n'es pas en train d'imaginer _ça_ avec elle ! Je me sens rougir et secoue furieusement la tête pour chasser ces pensées quand une voix me ramène à la réalité :

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre à ma question Mlle Fabray ? » Le professeur et toute la classe me fixent et attendent visiblement une réponse de ma part. Je rougis de plus belle mais ne réagis pas pour autant.

« Le seizième. Abraham Lincoln est le seizième président des États-Unis. » Les regards se tournent vers Santana qui fixe notre professeur avec arrogance.

« Bien, merci Mlle Lopez. » Et il reprend son cours, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard suspicieux. Je me tourne vers Santana pour la remercier silencieusement mais je remarque qu'elle me fixe, et je peux deviner que, en temps et en heures, j'aurais droit à quelques questions. Je soupire bruyamment.

Journée de merde.

* * *

POV Rachel

« Quinn, attends... » La porte claque et le silence revient instantanément sur l'auditorium. Mon regard reste figé sur la place qu'elle occupait il n'y même pas cinq minutes. J'ai encore l'impression d'entendre ses cris résonner... Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui vient de se passer. Est-ce que j'ai réussi... J'ai réussi à mettre Quinn Fabray mal à l'aise ? Au moins je sais ce qu'elle pense : elle s'en fout. Royalement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle dit. Au vue de sa réaction, cela à plus d'importance qu'elle ne le pense.

La porte de l'auditorium s'ouvre et pendant un instant, j'ai l'espoir que ce soit elle. Mais à la place, je vois Kurt apparaître et avancer d'un pas timide. « Alors ? » Je lui raconte en détail notre dispute et le vois faire une moue incertaine.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Je crois que je suis encore plus perdue... »

Son portable vibre, et il grimace en lisant le message.

« Je pense que vous allez pouvoir vous parlez. Samedi, soirée chez Santana.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de refaire une soirée après le désastre du week-end dernier ? Et Quinn est assez intelligente pour ne pas y aller si elle ne veut pas me voir !

- C'est Santana qui organise, elle viendra. C'est peut-être l'occasion rêvée de vous expliquer. Réellement, je veux dire.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison... »

Nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera samedi...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : la soirée et plus de détails sur les raisons de leurs nuits ensemble ! Je posterais la suite ce week-end ou lundi, tout dépendra du temps dont je disposerais... En tous cas, si vous avez des envies, des idées particulères pour la suite n'hésitez pas à me les dire car même si j'ai déjà l'histoire en tête, j'en prendrais peut-être compte :) Merci !**


	4. Une soirée, une bouteille, un souvenir

**Hey ! Tout d'abord désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un week-end et un début de semaine plutôt chargés... Encore merci pour vos reviews, alertes, favoris, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !**

**Melanie : Je m'en suis un peu inspirée pour écrire ce passage. Pour Abraham Lincoln, je me devais de donner de vraies informations bien que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que les lycéens américains étudient x) Je pense que la soirée ne devrait pas être décevante :P**

**slayers : Oui, notre Quinnie est un peu paumée xP**

**Chapitre un poil plus long que j'ai adoré écrire ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

POV Rachel

Je savais bien que cette soirée était une mauvaise idée. Dès le début, je l'ai su et pourtant, la perspective de pouvoir PEUT-ÊTRE avoir une vraie discussion avec Quinn m'a convaincu rapidement. Résultat : je suis accoudée au bar de Santana, un verre à moitié vide dans la main, à l'attendre depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Parce-que, oui, elle n'est pas là. Je ne sais même pas si elle compte venir... Déçue, je regarde mon verre avant d'en vider le contenu d'une traite. Santana apparaît derrière le bar, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

« C'est ça le Hobbit, bois un coup, ça te décoincera peut-être !

- Merci Santana...

- Peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut ta tronche d'enterrement à l'une de mes superbes fêtes ?

- C'est juste... Non, rien...

- Mouais, si tu veux un conseil Berry, bois et éclate-toi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle ouvre une bouteille et remplit généreusement mon verre, avant de contourner le bar, bouteille en main et de me glisser subtilement « Et puis, l'alcool rend les gens beaucoup plus intéressant... » Je la dévisage, intriguée. Elle éclate de rire et s'en va. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-il possible que... ? Non, je dois me faire des idées.

L'alcool... La première fois que j'ai bu, j'ai embrassé Blaine, la seconde, j'ai couché avec Quinn. Et ce soir ? J'aurais le droit à quoi ?

On sonne à la porte. Du moins, il me semble. Santana baisse à peine le volume de la musique avant d'aller ouvrir. Quinn se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte dans une robe rouge à couper le souffle.

« Fabray ! On a failli t'attendre ! Un peu plus d'une demi-heure de retard, tu veux battre un record ou quoi ?

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir S. ! »

Elle rigole doucement avant d'étreindre rapidement la Latina. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ses jambes. Longues, fines, parfaitement mises en valeur. Je déglutie difficilement. Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis en train de m'extasier devant les jambes d'une _amie. _Mon regard remonte lentement vers son visage jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux. Elle me fixe. Je rougis instantanément alors qu'elle détourne rapidement le regard pour se concentrer sur Puck qui s'approche d'elle. Il laisse échapper un sifflement admirateur et lui colle un « verre de bienvenue » dans les mains, avant de repartir voir Finn. Celui-ci ne cesse de me lancer des regards furtifs et j'évite de lui porter trop d'attention. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé depuis notre rupture, et j'avoue que je ne préfère pas...

Deux heures et quelques verres plus tard, le Glee Club est déchaîné : tout le monde danse, tout le monde boit. Après avoir dansé avec Kurt et Blaine pendant un bout de temps, je m'accorde une nouvelle pause au bar. Je m'assoie lourdement et vide le contenu d'un verre qui traînait par-là. Au milieu du salon, Brittany commence à se déhancher sensuellement et est bientôt rejointe par Santana qui ne manque pas de fusiller du regard Puck qui se réjouissait du spectacle. Elle s'empresse d'attirer Quinn, qui, après une légère hésitation, les rejoint. Et voilà où nous en sommes : la Unholy Trinity en train de se déhancher au milieu du salon, s'en se soucier des regards lubriques de Puck.

Et je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de Quinn. Mes yeux suivent chacun de ses mouvements avec attention. C'est moi ou il commence à faire chaud ici ?

« Tu ne devrais pas la regarder comme ça. » La voix de Kurt me fait sursauter et je me retourne vivement vers lui en rougissant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle, Rachel ? » Je le regarde attentivement. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? « Je crois que je- » Je suis interrompu par un Blaine bien éméché, debout sur une table qui se met à crier : « Qui veut jouer au jeu de la bouteille ? » Tous réponde en cœur et commence déjà à s'asseoir en cercle. « Oh mon Dieu... Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je le surveille... » Soupire Kurt. Et il me lance un de ses regards qui me dit qu'il n'en a pas fini avec moi.

Je rejoins le cercle par terre alors que Puck finit une bouteille afin de la placer au centre. Sam s'exclame « Je commence ! » et fait tourner d'un geste habile ladite bouteille. Il tombe sur Mercedes, et c'est avec joie qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser. Les baisers les plus improbables se succèdent jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour. Quand la bouteille s'arrête, mes yeux remontent lentement vers le visage de la personne que je dois embrasser. Je retiens mon souffle et sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Hors de question. » Quinn et Finn viennent de parler en même temps. Ils se dévisagent, surpris avant que Santana n'intervienne.

« Et en quel honneur Hudson ?

- Parce-qu'il est hors de question que Rachel embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Pardon ? Pour qui se prend-t-il ? J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux il me semble. Je le regarde fixement et essaie de lui faire comprendre gentiment :

« Écoute Finn. Je sais que notre rupture n'a pas été simple, surtout pour toi, mais maintenant tu ne peux plus décider pour moi.

- Non Rachel, je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble ! Tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

Il se lève brusquement et se rapproche rapidement de moi. Au moment où il s'apprête à me saisir le poignet, Santana réagit plus vite et le pousse loin de moi.

« Bon, écoute-moi bien Finnocence. Le nain a rompu avec toi et maintenant vous deux c'est fini de chez fini. Alors je te laisse le choix : soit tu te calmes rapidement et tu passes à autre chose, soit tu dégages vite fait d'ici ! »

Visiblement, il fait son choix rapidement. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il quitte la pièce dans un claquement de porte puissant. Je murmure un « merci » à Santana qui se contente de hocher la tête et de grimacer avant de reprendre :

« V'là une bonne chose de faite ! Bon, on en était où ?

- Mini-Barbra allait embrasser Q. »

Puck affiche un air goguenard et semble heureux de la situation. J'ose lever les yeux vers Quinn mais elle n'a pas l'air de le prendre aussi bien. « Je ne l'embrasserais pas. » Son ton est catégorique, son visage froid.

« Oh non Fabray tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! Tu as intérêt à embrasser Berry rapidement et qu'on en finisse !

- C'est non. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu crois que Puck et Blaine en avait envie eux aussi ? »

Les deux garçons frissonnent à ce souvenir et Kurt grimace. Je devrais protester, dire quelque chose. Je devrais manifester mon désaccord à l'idée d'embrasser Quinn. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je ne proteste pas. Je regarde la scène comme si elle ne me concernait pas. La perspective de l'embrasser m'apparaît comme étrange.

« Allez Baby-Mama ! C'est juste un baiser de rien du tout !

- Bon ok c'est bon ! »

Puck sourit à pleines dents, Santana soupire d'exaspération, Kurt me lance un regard inquiet et le reste du Glee Club attend patiemment, n'osant pas intervenir. Quinn me regarde, une mine de dégoût sur le visage mais le regard déterminé. Je déglutie avec difficulté. Elle se rapproche lentement de moi et je fais de même, beaucoup moins sûre. C'est comme si le temps ralentissait. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres et mes yeux croisent les siens. Les orbes vertes ne reflètent plus autant d'assurance que tout à l'heure. Le dégoût s'est transformé en inquiétude sur son visage. Pendant une seconde, son regard dévie sur mes lèvres si bien que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. C'est elle qui ferme les yeux la première et comble la distance qui nous sépare.

Le temps s'arrête à la seconde où nos lèvres entrent en contact. Inconsciemment j'intensifie le baiser, oubliant le Glee Club qui nous regarde, mais Quinn ne s'éloigne pas pour autant. Et c'est à ce moment que les souvenirs reviennent brusquement. Le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau, son odeur. Tout.

* * *

_La soirée était déjà bien entamée. L'alcool coulait à flot et Rachel aurait dû s'en inquiéter étant donné qu'elle était chez elle. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle était occupée à déambuler au milieu des membres du Glee Club complètement ivres en criant à tout va que c'était la meilleure fête d'anniversaire de sa vie. Quinn riait de la voir comme ça. Elle même s'amusait énormément, l'alcool y étant pour beaucoup, et voir la brunette ainsi la mettait de réelle bonne humeur. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ou presque._

_La musique changea et l'attitude de Rachel aussi. En entendant ladite musique, elle eut une soudaine envie de se déhancher, de se sentir désirée. Alors elle commença à danser et à bouger lentement, allant voir un à un les membres masculins du Glee Club. Ils riaient tous et dansaient volontiers avec la petite diva, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop « s'échauffer ». Quinn ne lâchait pas Rachel du regard. Elle suivait avec attention chacun de ses mouvements, et la voir si proche des autres la faisait se sentir mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi._

_S'en était trop pour Finn. Bien qu'il ne soit plus avec elle, voir Rachel ainsi faisait naître en lui un sentiment de jalousie. Il s'approcha d'elle, et avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, il se laissa entraîner dans la danse de la brunette qui lui imposa le même traitement qu'aux autres, oubliant visiblement qu'agir ainsi après une rupture pouvait porter à confusion. Instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur le petit corps, et se permit de les laisser vagabonder._

_Voir les grosses mains de Finn sur Rachel mit Quinn dans un état second. La brune ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, et il fallait qu'elle l'empêche de faire quelque chose de stupide, qu'elle regretterait demain matin. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce besoin de la protéger mais il le fallait. Oui, c'est ça. Elle allait sauver Rachel, c'était nécessaire._

_Elle s'approcha d'eux, et poussa sans douceur Finn. Il s'apprêta à protester mais se ravisa en voyant le regard froid que Quinn lui lançait et partit sans un mot. Le regard de Rachel passa de Finn à Quinn sans comprendre mais quand elle vit la blonde se mettre à danser près d'elle, elle oublia le reste et fit de même. Les deux filles ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux et continuèrent de danser comme si elles avaient toujours fait ça. Puck, qui trouvait ça « carrément hot », ne put s'empêcher d'aller les rejoindre. Elles le laissèrent danser un peu mais au bout d'un temps Rachel le repoussa gentiment tout en rigolant. La musique changea au même moment et les deux filles se séparèrent, un énorme sourire aux lèvres._

_Rachel avait chaud. Elle avait aimé danser avec Quinn, car elle savait qu'avant cela aurait été impossible. Il fallait qu'elle se rafraîchisse. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre, sans sentir le regard de Quinn dans son dos. Au moment où elles s'étaient séparées, la blonde avait tout de suite ressentit un manque. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il fallait qu'elle aille voir la brunette. Discrètement, elle quitta le salon bruyant pour aller se réfugier à l'étage. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Rachel fut à peine surprise de la trouver assise sur son lit, la regardant avec un sourire._

_« J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée » commença Rachel en souriant. La blonde se leva tranquillement avant de répondre._

_« Excellent soirée ! Je ne te retourne pas la question._

_- C'est la-_

_- Meilleure fête d'anniversaire de ta vie ! Cela doit bien être la dixième fois que tu nous le répètes »_

_Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la moue gênée de Rachel. Elle retrouva son sérieux quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elles ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux. Inconsciemment, Quinn s'approcha de plus en plus de la petite diva « Et encore, tu n'as rien vu... » Rachel frissonna au ton rauque de Quinn. Puis, sans qu'elle est eu le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur derrière elle, deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, et le visage de la blonde à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Sa respiration s'accéléra ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Ses mains s'enroulèrent naturellement autour du cou de Quinn, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle si possible. Quinn planta son regard dans les orbes chocolat, noircies par le désir. Son sourire grandit un peu plus. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, mais une chose était sûre, elle le faisait._

_Leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur et l'alcool leur brouillaient l'esprit. Le regard de Rachel se détacha de celui de la blonde pour s'attarder sur sa bouche. Inconsciemment elle se mordit la lèvre et Quinn n'en perdit pas une miette. La petite diva se pencha à l'oreille de Quinn pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque qui la surprit elle-même « Dans ce cas, je suis impatiente de voir ça... » L'instant d'après, la blonde scellait leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui était tout sauf chaste. Instantanément, Rachel se sentit submergée par l'odeur de Quinn et cette dernière fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns et l'autre autour de sa taille. Le baiser était nécessiteux, frustré, pressé._

_Bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent sur le lit et rapidement les vêtements ne furent qu'une simple formalité. Puis il y eut des regards intenses, des caresses, des baisers, des gémissements... _

_La nuit fut... Agitée._

* * *

POV Quinn

Je me sépare d'elle brusquement mais nous restons face à face, haletantes. Je me souviens de tout. Absolument _tout_. Mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Les yeux chocolat me fixent, perdus. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et réalise immédiatement une chose : elle s'en souvient aussi. Le baiser a agi sur nous comme un électrochoc, il a suffi que nos lèvres entrent en contact pour que les souvenirs reviennent quasiment instantanément. Je revois son corps onduler sous le mien, je sens ses mains parcourir ma peau, j'entends sa voix murmurer mon prénom au creux de mon oreille...

« Ça valait le coup d'attendre ! J'ai bien fait d'insister ! » La voix réjouie de Puck me sort de ma transe. Je réalise soudainement la situation : l'ensemble du Glee Club nous fixe, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir, hormis Puck qui sourit à pleines dents et Kurt qui paraît mi-choqué mi-paniqué. Rachel et moi n'avons pas bougées et continuons de nous fixer. Merde.

« Mmh... Je crois que c'est mon tour ! » Kurt tends brusquement la main entre nous pour se saisir de la bouteille et se penche vers Rachel pour lui murmurer de se reculer. Celle-ci semble enfin se réveiller et obéit sans réfléchir. Elle s'éloigne de moi, fuyant mon regard et je fais de même, retournant à ma place. J'ai chaud, mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, mon estomac se tord sans raison. Je me sens mal...

Après plusieurs minutes dans cet état, je me lève sans prévenir et sors de la maison sans me soucier des regards suspicieux sur moi. L'air frais de la nuit me fait du bien et me calme un petit peu. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Au bout d'un temps, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entendre les échos des rires et des cris du Glee Club. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est elle. Instinctivement, je commence à partir quand sa voix me stoppe « Est-ce que tu vas fuir encore longtemps ? » Je me retourne lentement et la fixe incrédule. Sa voix tremble alors qu'elle me pose la question :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end dernier, le baiser de ce soir. Tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi, je le sais.

- Et comment es-tu en mesure de savoir ça ?

- Je... Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux... Et j'ai vu aussi que tu es autant perdue que moi. Ça te bouleverse plus que tu ne le prétends. Je le sais.

- Tu ne sais pas, Rachel ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Je m'en fou de cette histoire...

- Non. Tu mens, je le vois. J'ai appris à te connaître depuis tout ce temps... Je t'apprécie énormément Quinn, mais comment sommes-nous censées clarifier les choses si tu ne m'aides pas ? »

Je réalise alors qu'elle s'est approchée de moi et notre proximité me surprend. Le peu d'alcool que j'ai ingurgité me fait tourner la tête, à moins que ce ne soit son parfum ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ? Son parfum, non mais qu'elle idée... Elle me fixe et cette lueur indéchiffrable brille dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ? Sans que je puisse réagir, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon corps reste figé, je n'arrive plus à bouger. Après des secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, il semble enfin vouloir réagir et je fais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit : je cours. Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'interroger sur la réaction qu'elle aura et je cours. C'est elle qui a raison. Je fuis, encore une fois.

L'air de la nuit sur ma peau me fait un bien fou. Je m'éloigne le plus possible du pâté de maisons. J'erre au milieu de la route, sans chercher à savoir où aller. Je laisse juste mais pas me guider. Je suis encore plus perdue qu'avant. Cela fait trop de choses en une soirée... Je repense au baiser échangé dans le salon sous les regards intrigués. Machinalement, mes doigts effleurent ma bouche à ce souvenir... J'ai embrassé Rachel Berry. Le pire ? Je crois que j'ai aimé ça.

Soudain, des crissements de pneus viennent briser le silence et un bruit de klaxon me fait sursauter. Je tourne la tête en direction du bruit et me fais éblouir par la lumière vive des phares d'un véhicule. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir la voiture, puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

* * *

**Alors, je suis pardonnée ? Je précise quand même que le passage en italique est un flashback de la première soirée, juste au cas où... :P Je pense passer à un chapitre par semaine, c'est plus sûr ^^ A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Se poser les bonnes questions

**Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, je sais que la fin du précédent en a étonné certains, mais c'était le but mouhahaha... Bref. Bonne lecture !**

**Melanie : Tes cours sont si intéressants pour que tu prennes la peine de lire mon histoire pendant ? Je suis flattée ;)**

**prefabsprout : Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours !**

**Ash : C'est fait pour ;)**

**Faberry4ever : Je ne vais pas m'arrêter tout de suite, j'ai encore quelques idées :) Vive le Faberry !**

**Merci à chacun d'entre vous !**

* * *

POV Rachel

Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis ce week-end. J'ai l'horrible impression que l'histoire se répète... Je repense à la soirée de Santana : elle m'a embrassé. Pour le jeu. Et moi je l'ai embrassé. Pour... Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce-que... J'en avais envie... Enfin, je crois... On avait dit clarifier les choses, pas les embrouiller... Bravo !

C'est taraudée par cette pensée que je me dirige vers son casier, espérant l'y trouver. De toute façon, je finirais bien par la croiser. Bien évidemment, elle n'y est pas. La sonnerie retentit, signalant le début des cours. Tant pis, je verrais bien.

Glee approche et toujours pas de trace de Quinn. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Après tout personne n'a de nouvelles d'elle... Non, c'est mon côté dramatique qui parle, elle va bien, elle n'a juste pas envie de me voir pour l'instant et je la comprends. J'arrive la dernière dans la salle de chant et remarque tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas là. Santana et Brittany non plus d'ailleurs. Étrange...Je vais m'asseoir, nerveuse. À la seconde où M. Schuester entre dans la salle avec son habituel retard, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, certains sont absents...

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que les filles les plus hot ne sont pas là !

- Merci Noah... Comme vous êtes tous au courant, samedi dernier vous avez fait une fête, chez Santana il me semble... En rentrant chez elle, Quinn s'est fait renversée, elle est à l'hopital mais... »

Je n'attends même pas qu'il finisse sa phrase et me lève d'un bond avant de partir en courant vers la sortie. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Quinn, notre discussion, mon baiser, sa fuite, et maintenant son accident. Tout est de ma faute.

* * *

POV Quinn

J'ai mal. Instinctivement je tente de bouger une jambe mais, à peine ai-je esquissé un mouvement qu'une vague de douleur se propage en moi. Je serre les poings et les dents. Ma main droite se resserre sur ce que je suppose être un drap et mon autre main se resserre sur... Eh bien, une main. Elle serre un peu plus la mienne et ce simple geste me rassure. L'étreinte est chaude, agréable... J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Ma vision est floue mais je parviens à distinguer une personne brune à côté de moi. Mon cœur se serre tandis que je commence à y voir un peu plus clair. Les traits de son visage m'apparaissent plus nettement et...

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Bordel Fabray, on peut savoir ce que tu foutais en plein milieu de la route ? » Je distingue maintenant parfaitement Santana juste à côté de moi. Mes yeux parcours rapidement la salle dans laquelle je me trouve et j'en déduis que je dois être dans une chambre d'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Brittany. Un sourire illumine son visage quand elle remarque que je suis réveillée avant qu'elle se précipite vers moi. « Britt, je... » Elle ne me laisse pas finir et m'étouffe dans un câlin dont elle a le secret. Je laisse malgré moi un gémissement de douleur franchir mes lèvres, ce qui provoque immédiatement une réaction chez la blonde. Elle se retire vivement en sautillant sur place « Désolé Quinn, mais je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien ! Et maintenant que tu es réveillée, San va pouvoir arrêter de s'inquiéter. On est là depuis plusieurs heures et elle n'a pas voulu bouger... » Le regard de cette dernière croise le mien et je sens sa main se crisper sur la mienne avant qu'elle ne la retire vivement et se lève d'un bond.

« Alors San, tu as eu peur pour moi ?

- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités Q. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'on ne se retrouve pas avec un cadavre sur les bras ! »

Je souris, amusée. Nous avons toujours eu du mal à exprimer nos sentiments l'une envers l'autre, mais je sais qu'elle tient autant à moi que je ne tiens à elle. Elle se tourne vers Brittany et elles ont une de leurs conversations silencieuses. Britt prétexte vouloir aller chercher de l'eau et embrasse Santana avant de quitter la pièce.

Cette dernière se place devant moi, croise les bras et me fixe. Je lis dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude mêlée au soulagement. Et surtout, beaucoup de questions.

« Tu fais peur à voir. Et encore tu as de la chance, tu t'en es sorti avec seulement quelques ecchymoses et des égratignures ! Ça aurait pu être pire !

- C'est bon Santana, pas besoin de me faire la morale...

- On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est Berry qui te met dans un état pareil ?

- Je peux savoir ce que Rachel vient faire là-dedans ?

- Beaucoup de choses, crois-moi... Bon, depuis combien de temps ?

- De quoi ?

- Que vous avez couché ensemble. Combien de temps ? »

J'ai dû mal entendre. C'est la fatigue et la douleur qui me fait délirer. Oui, c'est ça. Elle _ne_ _peut pas_ être au courant. C'est impossible. Je tente de me calmer avant de reprendre, pour ne pas trahir mon stress :

« Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris Q. , alors ?

- Mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle, tu délires complètement !

- Je _vois_ qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Ça crève les yeux !

- Et on peut savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Samedi, avant ton arrivée le nain était dans tous ses états, on aurait dit une vieille dépressive. Tu verrais la façon dont elle te regarde, comme si elle était sur le point de te sauter dessus, et le peu de fois où tu te permets de le faire, tu la regardes de la même façon ! Et le meilleur pour la fin : votre baiser passionné au milieu du salon !

- C'était pour le jeu...

- Et tu embrasses souvent les gens comme _ça_ pour jouer ?

- Je te le répète : il ne sait rien passé ! Nous sommes amies, un point c'est tout.

- Ouais, « amies ». Avec des avantages non ?

- Mais merde, je dois te le dire en quelle langue ? »

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle rit. Ce petit rire qui veut dire qu'elle ne croit pas un mot de ce que je dis et qu'elle a déjà son avis sur la question. Et elle n'en démordra pas.

« Tu veux que je te donnes mon avis ?

- Non. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai eu un accident et je viens à peine de me réveiller, je suis crevée, j'ai mal. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est dormir, alors, non, je ne veux pas de ton avis. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser...

- Bizarrement, j'étais sûre que tu dirais ça. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne compte pas partir de sitôt. Et, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te dire ce que je pense. Il s'est passé un truc entre le nain et toi. Un truc assez important pour t'effrayer au point de vouloir l'éviter. Samedi, vous vous êtes embrassé et ça ne t'a pas laissé indifférente. Tu as voulu sortir pour y réfléchir mais elle t'a suivi. Vous avez parlé et tu as réalisé que tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour elle, alors tu as fait la chose que tu sais faire le mieux : tu as fui. Et maintenant voilà où on en est. »

Je reste bouche bée. Comment fait-elle ? Comment peut-elle _déduire _ça ? Je ne sais même plus quoi dire pour me défendre. Un sourire arrogant illumine son visage. Je rougis et baisse les yeux. Grave erreur. Elle a gagné, elle le sait. Même si je ne lui avoue rien, mon silence vaut de l'or en ce moment. Brittany me semble tout à coup bien longue pour aller seulement chercher à boire... Je réussis tout de même à murmurer un semblant de défense :

« Je ne l'aime pas.

- Donc tu ne nies pas le reste ?

- Non... Je... C'est juste que je... Oh et puis merde ! »

Et je craque. Je lui raconte tout. Elle m'écoute attentivement, se contentant de hocher la tête par moment. À la fin de mon récit, elle affiche un sourire arrogant qui signifie clairement « je le savais ». Je n'ose même pas la regarder dans les yeux, j'attends juste les remarques, les moqueries. Mais au lieu de ça, elle me pose juste une question.

« Est-ce que tu t'aies déjà demandé ce que tu ressentais _vraiment_ pour elle ? » Un silence pesant s'installe. Mon regard remonte lentement pour venir croiser le sien. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question...

« Visiblement, non... Une chose est sûre, même si la simple pensée me donne envie de vomir, tu es attirée par elle.

- Je ne suis pas gay.

- Je disais la même chose avec Britt !

- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil San ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions ça... Régulièrement. C'est arrivé une fois, c'est tout. C'était une erreur...

- Écoute Q. , je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te parler de sentiments... Juste, pense à tout ça, à ce que tu ressens... Après tout, toi et Berry, ça pourrait être plutôt chaud ! »

Je la fusille du regard tandis qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil et quitte la pièce en souriant. Merci Santana. Je ferme les yeux et profite du silence pour me reposer. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mes vrais sentiments. Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle ? De l'amitié. Et pourtant, je n'en suis plus si sûre... Je sais que nous avons cette relation particulière. Je l'ai détesté. Et elle a toujours était là pour moi. Je l'ai apprécié et je l'ai aidé à mon tour. Et nous avons couché ensemble. Avec de l'alcool, mais nous l'avons fait. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi nous ? Elle aurait pu se jeter sur Finn et moi sur Puck ou même Sam. Mais non. Nous avons fait ce choix.

Puis nous nous sommes embrassées. Pour le jeu, certes, mais quand même. JE l'ai embrassé. Et c'est elle qui l'a intensifié. J'aurais pu me reculer, la repousser, rompre le baiser tout de suite. Et pourtant non. Ça me tue de le dire mais je crois que... J'ai aimé ça. C'était plutôt... Agréable et... Différent.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement désagréable. On ne peut pas être tranquille deux secondes dans un hôpital ? J'ouvre les yeux, prête à faire déguerpir l'intrus « Quinn... ? » Cette voix... Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de Rachel dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avance timidement et ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle ne bouge pas et se contente de me fixer.

Sans prévenir, elle se jette sur moi et m'étouffe dans un câlin. Je reste un instant sans bouger, les bras le long du corps, puis rapidement me décide à répondre à l'étreinte. « Oh Quinn j'ai eu si peur... » Je tente de la rassurer en passant mes mains dans son dos malgré la douleur qui s'empare de mes muscles. Je tente de le cacher car en ce moment je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Je suis bien. Malgré moi, je me crispe et Rachel le remarque. « Je te fait mal ? Je suis désolé ! » Elle se recule précipitamment et nous nous retrouvons face à face. Nos visages sont proches. Trop proches. Je tourne légèrement la tête avant de murmurer « Ce... Ce n'est pas grave... »

Je peux voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle rompt le contact visuel et s'assoie sur le bord de mon lit. Elle se concentre sur un point fixe avant de commencer :

« Je suis tellement désolé Quinn...

- Pourquoi Rachel ?

- Samedi soir, quand nous étions dehors... Si... Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé tu n'au-

- Non, stop... C'est de ma faute. Je ne serais pas partit, il ne me serait rien arrivé. Et puis je m'en suis plutôt bien sortit non ?

- Oui... Mais...

- Rachel... Est-ce que... Est-ce que on peut juste oublier tout ça ? J'en ai marre de toute cette histoire... »

Tout en parlant, je prends sa main dans la mienne et la force à me regarder. Son regard me transperce et mon cœur rate un battement. Je sens bien qu'elle est déstabilisée par ce virement de situation. Pourtant, mes paroles sont sincères. Cette histoire me fatigue.

Je sens sa petite main serrer un peu plus la mienne et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. « Si c'est ce que tu veux... » murmure-t-elle avant de revenir me faire un câlin tout en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Je souris malgré moi. Quand elle met fin à l'étreinte je ne peux m'empêcher d'être légèrement déçue. « Excuse-moi, mes pères m'attendent, je dois y aller... » Elle se lève et commence à se diriger vers la sortie. Sur le seuil de la porte, elle se retourne et plonge son regard dans le mien. « Je... Je suis vraiment contente, Quinn. » Je lui souris timidement avant de répondre « Moi aussi Rachel, vraiment. » Un énorme sourire illumine son visage puis elle disparaît derrière la porte.

À la seconde où elle quitte la pièce, ça présence me manque déjà. Je me sens soulagée. Mais qu'à moitié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Comme si tout n'avais pas été dit...

Puis une pensée me frappe soudainement. Rachel me manque. Merde.

Et si Santana avait raison ? Si je ressentais quelque chose pour Rachel ? Non, non, non. C'est faux, je ne ressens rien. Pas de sentiments.

Ou peut-être que oui. Un petit peu...

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ? Je précise que si je préfère passer à un chapitre par semaine, c'est pour avoir le temps de faire quelque de correct... Vous méritez quelque chose de bien ;P A le semaine prochaine !**


	6. Sentiments

**Hey ! Désolé si je mets un peu de temps à poster les chapitres mais désormais je suis en vacances donc je pense que je vais pouvoir me consacrer un peu plus à l'écriture ^^**

**prefabsprout : La voilà ! ;)**

**Ash : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)**

**Lily : Une nouvelle lectrice et qui en plus me fait des compliments ? C'est gentil :$**

**mariecuche : Voilà la suite ;)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent et me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire, merci !**

**Chapitre un peu plus court, mais qui a son importance, enjoy !**

* * *

POV Rachel

« Tu es amoureuse de Quinn. »

Je réagis en trois temps. En premier, mes yeux s'écarquillent, ensuite j'avale de travers mon café encore chaud et enfin je m'étouffe lamentablement face à Kurt qui daigne à peine me venir en aide et se contente de me regarder attentivement. De nombreux visages se tournent vers nous, certains rient, d'autre s'inquiètent et il y en a même qui me regardent avec exaspération. Kurt boit tranquillement et attend patiemment. Je tousse, me rassoie correctement, plisse nerveusement ma jupe et me décide à affronter son regard.

« Quoi ? N-non... Bien sûr que non !

- Je le savais. »

Il porte son gobelet à sa bouche et boit une gorgée. Il a ce regard qui me dit qu'il est sûr de lui, qu'il sait qu'il a raison. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'a invité ?

_« Rachel ! Je t'invite au Lima Bean pour prendre un café, je te préviens, je n'accepterais qu'une réponse positive !_

_-Désolé Kurt... Je dois rentrer chez moi..._

_- Allez s'il te plaît ! Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés que tous les deux ! _

_- Mmh... Oui c'est vrai, je te suis ! »_

Le fourbe. C'était un piège.

« Ce n'est pas parce-que mes pères sont gay et que tu l'es toi-même que tout le monde doit l'être.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit : tu es _amoureuse_ de Quinn.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'amener à de telles absurdités !

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... La façon dont tu la regarde ? Ton besoin constant de savoir où elle est ? Votre baiser chez Santana ? Ta réaction hier au Glee Club ?

- Tu divagues complètement...

- _Tout_ chez toi crie que tu l'aimes, Rachel...

- Je m'inquiète juste pour mon amie !

- Une amie avec qui tu as couché.

- Oh Kurt arrê- »

Je suis interrompue par mon portable qui se met à vibrer. Je souris en voyant le nom de Quinn s'afficher.

**De Quinn : Hey... Je me disais, si tu as le temps, tu pourrais peut-être passer ?**

Mon sourire grandit et je m'apprête à répondre quand mon téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois.

**De Quinn : Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr...**

Mon cœur se gonfle à la vue de ces deux messages. Elle ne veut pas m'oublier. Je souris bêtement avant de lui répondre.

**De Rachel : Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir. J'arrive bientôt.**

Je range mon portable, finis d'une traite mon café et commence à me lever. Mon regard croise celui de Kurt, interrogateur.

« Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

- C'est elle je paris ?

- C-comment ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas discrète.

- Pfff... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules tandis qu'il me regarde, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. Je lui tire la langue et quitte en vitesse le Lima Bean. Je monte dans ma voiture, envoie un rapide texto à mes pères pour les prévenir que je vais voir Quinn et démarre. Je prends la direction de l'hôpital et repense à ce que Kurt m'a dit. Amoureuse de Quinn ? Moi ? Pfff... N'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas parce-que je m'inquiète pour elle que je suis forcément amoureuse. Ça ne veut rien dire. Oui je l'admire. Mais après tout, qui n'a jamais admiré Quinn Fabray ? Cette fille est juste superbe. Elle a tout pour elle : elle est magnifique, intelligente, a une belle voix... Et je ne parle pas que de son physique. Car malgré son apparence un peu froide aux premiers abords, elle s'avère être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, une amie sur qui on peut compter. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

Et puis elle veut me voir. En tant qu'amie, il est normal que je sois là pour elle. Je souris en repensant à ses textos. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et pourtant, rien que d'y penser, je me sens légère. Bon ok, peut-être que je suis un peu attirée par elle. Un peu beaucoup. Mais d'un côté c'est normal, après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... Je pense que tout ça vient de là. Oui c'est sûrement à cause de ça.

La façade de l'hôpital apparaît enfin devant moi. Je me gare sur le parking et traverse le hall. Je connais déjà le chemin et me rends directement à la chambre de Quinn. Je m'arrête juste devant la porte. Machinalement, je me recoiffe d'un geste de la main et pose l'autre sur la poignée de porte. Quand je me décide à l'ouvrir, la vision qui s'offre à moi me fait immédiatement sourire.

Quinn, redressée sur son lit, tape vivement sur les boutons d'une télécommande en la pointant vers un petit poste de télévision placé en face d'elle. Elle est visiblement concentrée et fronce les sourcils en tirant légèrement la langue dans une moue adorable.

La télévision grésille et je peux voir l'agacement monter en elle. Elle tente plusieurs combinaisons de touches mais sans succès, le poste continue de grésiller et d'afficher des lignes noires et blanches.

Soudain, elle semble en avoir assez et lance dans un « Oh et puis merde ! » d'énervement la télécommande qui traverse la pièce pour venir s'écraser sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. Je la regarde avec amusement et ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je la fais sursauter et, surprise, elle se tourne vers moi en rougissant.

« T-tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une enfant qui aurait été prise sur le fait, en train de faire une bêtise. Elle est juste adorable.

« Assez pour te voir maltraiter cette pauvre télécommande !

- Désolé... Mais disons que ça doit bien faire une heure que j'essaie de faire fonctionner ce truc... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt...

- Mmh, je n'avais rien à faire alors...

- Tant mieux... Je suis contente de te voir... »

Elle me sourit timidement et m'invite à m'asseoir à côté d'elle d'un geste de la main. Je m'exécute et ne peux m'empêcher la détailler. De nombreuses égratignures sont présentes sur son visage et ses bras, et son teint est toujours pâle mais elle semble aller mieux. Elle a repris des forces.

« Tu en as pour encore combien de temps ?

- Ils veulent me garder en observation pour l'instant, le temps que je me remette entièrement. Je pourrais sortir d'ici deux jours.

- Tu dois trouver le temps long, non ?

- Je t'avoue que je m'ennuie un peu... Si encore je pouvais regarder la télé, mais bon... »

Elle désigne d'un geste dédaigneux le poste puis la télécommande. Je ris. Elle me sourit avant de continuer :

« Merci d'être venue... Tu n'étais pas obligée...

- Ça me fait plaisir Quinn. Je repasserais demain si tu veux ?

- Non, non, non. Ne te dérange pas pour moi...

- Puisque je te dis que ça ne me gêne pas, tu es têtue...

- Et c'est Rachel Berry qui me dit ça... »

Nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Je me sens comme libérée. Voir Quinn rire de la sorte, qui plus est avec moi, me fait un bien fou. Nous sommes bien loin des slushies, des moqueries, des insultes... Nous avons grandis. Son regard croise le mien. Je me fais hypnotiser par le vert de ses yeux... Superbe... Elle brise le contact pour s'attarder sur mes lèvres. Une fraction de seconde. Et pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé. Instinctivement, je prends sa main et elle replonge son regard dans le mien. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes dans un silence confortable.

Puis la réalité me frappe. Papillons dans le ventre, cœur qui bat vite, sensation de bien-être. Je connais ce sentiment. Je l'ai connu avec Finn, mais pas avec la même intensité. Je déglutie avec difficulté.

Je suis amoureuse de Quinn.

* * *

POV Quinn

C'est horrible à quel point je me sens bien avec elle... Elle vient à peine de partir et j'ai déjà envie qu'elle revienne. Mais elle repassera demain, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Je tente de passer le temps en lisant des magazines que ma mère m'a apporté, mais ce dont j'aurais besoin serait un bon roman... Est-ce trop demandé ? La nuit tombe lentement et je ne tarde pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée...

_On toque à la porte. Je me lève pour ouvrir et reste bouche bée face à la personne qui me rend visite. Rachel entre dans la chambre dans une tenue d'infirmière... Pas vraiment décente... Elle me pousse doucement vers mon lit et je me laisse faire, complètement sous le charme. Elle me parle mais je suis incapable de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot... Elle s'approche de plus en plus de moi, ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres... Puis, dans un grésillement affreux, son corps n'est plus que traits noirs et blancs. Tout disparaît._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Wooow. Plutôt flippant et gênant comme rêve... Je m'empare de mon téléphone. Onze heures. J'ai plutôt bien dormi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une occupation...

Alors que je lis un énième magazine sur des stars plus idiotes les unes que les autres, on frappe à ma porte. Je déglutie difficilement en repensant à mon rêve. Stop Quinn. Pas de ça. « Entrez... »

Rachel se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vêtue normalement bien évidemment. À peine ai-je posé les yeux sur elle qu'une chaleur s'empare de moi. Elle me lance un « Bonjour Quinn ! » plein d'entrain et je réponds sur le même ton. Je me décale légèrement dans mon lit pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Une fois à côté de moi, elle me fixe, souriant à pleine dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

Intriguée, je la regarde fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac avant d'en sortir un épais livre.

« Cadeau !

- M-mais, en quel honneur ?

- Eh bien tu m'as dit que tu t'ennuyais et comme je sais que tu aimes beaucoup lire, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Je l'ai lu plusieurs fois et il m'a beaucoup plu, alors je te le donne !

- _Sur la route_ de Jack Kerouac... Il ne fallait pas, vraiment...

- Oh tu sais ce n'est rien, et de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

- Oui madame. »

Je souris et elle rit une nouvelle fois. Je crois que c'est devenu mon son préféré. Elle semble si à l'aise... Il n'y a plus de crainte ou de peur dans son regard, juste... Cette lueur... Je profite de cet instant de sérénité, je me sens si bien... Elle passe le restant de l'après-midi avec moi, nous ne faisons que parler, rire, se chamailler. Ça me fait un bien fou !

Au moment de partir, elle se lève et j'attrape son bras pour l'attirer dans un câlin. J'ai besoin de l'avoir encore une fois dans mes bras avant de me retrouver seule dans cette chambre... Je la sais surprise car il est rare que je sois à l'origine de l'étreinte mais elle se laisse faire et se détend rapidement.

Aucune de nous n'a envie de briser l'étreinte et pourtant c'est elle qui le fait en premier, me murmurant « Désolé, je vais être en retard... » Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, près des lèvres avant de partir en me souriant timidement. Je la regarde quitter la pièce et reste les yeux dans le vague pendant plusieurs minutes après son départ. La chambre me paraît vide sans elle, inanimée. Tout est calme, pourtant j'ai l'impression que les battements de mon cœur raisonnent dans la pièce dans un vacarme immense.

Cette sensation... Ce sentiment... Santana a peut-être raison... Je crois que je l'aime...

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon lit, tentant de trouver une position confortable quand mon portable vibre.

**De Rachel : Même heure demain ? Fais de beaux rêves Quinn**

**De Quinn : Parfait ! Bonne nuit Rachel**

Je souris. J'ai déjà hâte à demain.

* * *

**Comment c'était ? Une petite review ? *yeux du chat Potté***

**Mmh, je voulais m'excusée pour les fautes d'orthographe, car en relisant un peu mon histoire j'en ai découvert pas mal...**

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Home sweet home

**Wooow, encore plus de reviews que d'habitude, sans compter les alertes et favoris... Merci ! :D **

**prefabsprout : L'idée était que Rachel offre un cadeau à Quinn, j'ai lu ce livre il n'y a pas longtemps alors je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Même si c'est vrai que les univers sont bien différents ! ;)**

**Manon, Laurine : Eh bien la suite est là, merci ! :)**

**mariecuche : On progresse, on progresse ! ;)**

**Chapitre finit à trois heure du mat', j'étais inspirée que voulez-vous... :P Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Quinn

Enfin. Je rentre ENFIN chez moi. J'ai passé cinq jours dans cet hôpital et c'est déjà bien assez. Bien que les derniers jours soient passés plutôt rapidement étant donné que Rachel est venue me voir à chaque fois et que, quand elle n'était pas là, je lisais le livre qu'elle m'avait apporté. Heureusement qu'elle était là, cela aurait été infernal sans elle...

« Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien oublié Quinnie ? » La voix de ma mère me sort de mes pensées. Elle regarde frénétiquement chaque recoin de la pièce pour être sûre que rien ne traîne. Comme si j'avais déballé le peu d'affaires que j'ai emmené... « C'est à toi ça ? » Elle tient dans ses mains l'exemplaire de _Sur la route_ que Rachel m'a offert. « Cadeau de Rachel... » Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Elle parcourt la première de couverture quelques instants puis finit par me le tendre, pensive.

« Rachel... Je croyais que vous étiez en froid depuis son anniversaire, non ?

- Oui...

- Et elle t'offre un livre ? Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est passée te voir.

- Oui.

- Mais...

- Nous _étions_ en froid, maman...

- Donc le problème est réglé ? Tant mieux parce-que ça avait l'air grave vu l'état dans lequel tu étais après sa soirée... »

Elle me regarde avec insistance. Je sais ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut que je lui dise tout, que je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Mmh... Comment te dire maman... On était complètement bourrées et on a couché ensemble, donc du coup c'était un peu « tendu » entre nous !

« Oui, le problème est réglé. » Je coupe cours à la conversation et ne manque pas de voir une trace de déception sur son visage. Je prends le livre qu'elle me tend pour le ranger soigneusement dans mon sac. Un jour peut-être maman, un jour peut-être...

Je franchis les portes de l'hôpital le sourire aux lèvres, il fait beau. Les rayons du soleil viennent se poser sur moi et me réchauffent le visage pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je m'arrête, ferme les yeux et inspire longuement.

« Alors, on se reconnecte avec la nature Fabray ? » J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur une Santana tout sourire, visiblement fière d'elle-même. Je souris aussi, contente de la voir et qu'elle se souvienne que c'est aujourd'hui que je sors.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui est restée enfermée cinq jours de suite ! Crois-moi, cinq jours, c'est long.

- Ça ne devait pas être si long que ça, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais des _distractions_ plutôt intéressantes... »

Attendez, elle ne fait tout de même pas allusion à Rachel là ? Si ? « Je te rejoins à la voiture maman, je ne serais pas longue. » Malgré sa curiosité, elle semble comprendre que j'ai besoin de m'entretenir seule à seule avec Santana car elle me fait signe de la tête, prend mon sac et s'éloigne.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

- Berry est bien venue te rendre visite_ tous_ les jours, non ?

- Si tu pouvais éviter de comparer Rachel à une distraction...

- Parce-que c'est du sérieux maintenant entre vous ?

- San ! Elle est venue me voir au moins, elle.

- Écoute, on n'avait même pas besoin de venir pour prendre de tes nouvelles, on avait le droit à notre compte rendu made in Berry chaque jour pendant Glee...

- Mouais...

- Alors, t'en es où ?

- Comment ça ?

- Dans ta tête, avec elle. »

Elle a repri son sérieux et me regarde avec attention. Je lis dans ses yeux de la curiosité mêlée à un peu d'inquiétude. C'est dans ces moments-là que je réalise que notre amitié est importante à ses yeux. Malgré son côté garce et ses moqueries, elle est là pour les gens qu'elle aime et s'inquiète pour eux. Je baisse les yeux avant de répondre :

« J'ai fait un peu de tri dans ce que je ressentais, si on peut dire ça comme ça... Et je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour elle...

- Bah voilà ! On avance ! Maintenant t'as plus qu'à foncer, parce-que, fais-moi confiance, le nain est dingue de toi !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de ça ?

- _« J'ai vu Quinn aujourd'hui... Vous savez Quinn... Oh et puis Quinn... Quinn ceci, Quinn cela... »_ Elle n'a que ton prénom à la bouche, elle ne parle que de toi. Ça en deviendrait presque lassant si la tête de Finnocence ne se décomposait pas à chaque fois qu'elle vente tes mérites ! »

Elle éclate de rire et je rougis furieusement. Finn jaloux ? Rachel folle de moi ? J'ai du mal à y croire... Et si c'était vrai ? Après tout je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont j'ai envie...

Une voiture s'arrête à notre hauteur, la vitre se baisse, laissant apparaître ma mère. Visiblement elle doit s'impatienter. Santana lui sourit avant de m'entraîner dans un câlin. Je suis au début surprise car les marques d'affection sont rares entre nous, mais je lui rends volontiers son étreinte. « Et puis, fais lui ton charme à la Fabray, impossible de résister ! » Elle rit de plus belle devant mon air gêné tandis que je monte rapidement dans la voiture. Je lui fais un bref signe de la main et ma mère démarre.

Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulent avant que la curiosité maternelle l'emporte « Alors, ma fille aurait-elle une nouvelle conquête ? » Je me raidis, surprise. Merci Santana.

« N-non maman, pas vraiment...

- Oh allez, tu peux tout me dire tu sais ! J'ai été jeune moi aussi ! »

Vingt minutes. Plus que vingt minutes avant d'arriver à la maison. « Il n'y a personne... » Tiens, pas de réaction, seulement un sourire. Je vais peut-être avoir la p... « Comment est-il ? » Je change de position, mal à l'aise... Le paysage devient tout à coup très intéressant...

« Oh... Il y a un problème avec son physique c'est ça ? C'est le jeune homme en fauteuil roulant ?

- Artie n'est qu'un ami...

- Ou alors cet asiatique... Mike, c'est ça ?

- Il est en couple...

- Finn ou Sam ? Ils étaient gentils ces deux-là.

- Maman...

- Ce n'est tout de même pas Noah ?

- Maman ! »

Elle détourne un instant les yeux de la route pour me regarder, étonnée. « Je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne, vraiment. » Pour clore la conversation, je sors mon mp3 et mets le volume au maximum. Ma mère se contente de sourire, visiblement amusée. Nous arrivons une dizaine de minutes plus tard chez nous. Mon premier réflexe est de prendre mon sac et de m'enfermer le plus rapidement possible dans ma chambre en attendant que la curiosité de ma mère se calme. Depuis le divorce, nous nous sommes rapprochées mais j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à toutes ces intentions maternelles auxquelles je n'avais pas le droit avant. Pour le moment, je sais qu'elle respectera mon choix et ne viendra pas me déranger. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, je m'installe sur mon lit et continue ma lecture de _Sur la route_.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que je m'arrête, la faim me forçant à bouger. Je me lève et étire mes membres engourdis. Je descends les escaliers, direction la cuisine. La maison est silencieuse. Même si je n'y vis qu'avec ma mère, mes parents ayant divorcés et ma sœur vivant à l'étranger, la maison n'est jamais aussi calme. « Maman ? » Pas de réponse. Elle est peut-être sortie. Un mot déposé sur la table de la cuisine me confirme ma pensée :

**Quinn,**

**J'ai eu une réunion d'urgence au bureau, je risque de rentrer tard. Désolée de te laisser seule pour ton retour à la maison. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo, je te fais confiance. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.**

**Bisous.**

Voilà exactement ce dont je parle. Avant le divorce je n'aurais même pu le droit à tant d'attention. Désormais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien... Mais bon, je la comprends. Une chose est sûre : ce soir j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule !

J'ouvre le frigo et en sors un plateau repas. Autant faire simple. Je le mets au micro-onde et en profite pour aller chercher des couvertures. Le temps de les installer, le micro-onde sonne. Je vais récupérer mon repas, insère un DVD dans le lecteur et me cale sous les couvertures. Je mange tranquillement devant mon film quand je reçois un sms.

**De Santana : Tu me remercieras plus tard.**

Hein ? Elle a sûrement dû se tromper de numéro. Mon portable vibre une deuxième fois.

**De Santana :** **Juste au cas où, c'est bien à toi que je parle Q. !**

À peine ai-je finis de lire son texto que l'on sonne à la porte. J'arque un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? J'abandonne l'idée de comprendre ce que veut me dire Santana pour aller ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Quinn! » Sourire aux lèvres et panier de cookies en mains, Rachel me fait face. La surprise me cloue sur place. Devant mon manque de réaction, elle se décide à parler :

« Quinn ? Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? Je n'aurais pas dû passer sans prévenir... Je suis désolée...

- Hein ? Euh non, non, ne t'excuse pas ! Je... Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir... Mais tu... Comment est-ce que...

- Santana m'a dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui... Je serais bien venue plus tôt, mais... »

Elle me tend le panier en souriant. Je le prends d'une main peu assurée mais souris en voyant le contenu. Puis je réalise soudain une chose : Santana. C'était donc ça son message.

« Je préfère te prévenir : ils sont végétaliens.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont délicieux. »

Nouveau sourire. Suivi d'un silence. Nous nous regardons pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Je la vois se tordre les mains nerveusement. Allez Quinn, réagit, fait quelque chose !

« Mmh... Allez, entre, je ne vais pas te laisser dehors !

- Oh mais je ne veux pas déranger !

- Au contraire ! Ma mère s'est absentée pour la soirée, et je comptais me la jouer solitaire... Enfin... Devant un bon film... Bref, donc, si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine. »

Je l'encourage d'un sourire et elle ne se fait pas prier pour entrer. Depuis quand est-ce que je bafouille de la sorte ? Je me fais l'effet d'une ado... Je l'accompagne jusqu'au salon où elle s'applique à observer avec attention chaque détail. Elle remarque le film mit sur pause et réalise soudain ce dont il s'agit :

« Tu regardes _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _?

- Ce film me rappelle des souvenirs... J'avais adoré le jouer au Glee Club alors...

- Mr Schue a vraiment eu une bonne idée sur ce coup là !

- Mmh... Ça te dit de rester regarder la fin avec moi ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je ne veux-

- Non tu ne me dérange pas Rachel, si je te le propose !

- Avec grand plaisir dans ce cas ! »

Je pose la panier sur la table et m'installe dans le canapé, suivie par Rachel. Nous grignotons quelques cookies devant le film, chantant les chansons qui s'enchaînent et nous remémorant nos souvenirs avec le Glee Club. Je passe un agréable moment. Au fond, Santana a bien fait de la prévenir. Mais bon, elle aurait pu m'en parler...

Puis, au bout d'un temps, des cheveux bruns viennent me chatouiller le cou. Progressivement je sens un souffle se rapprocher. Je tourne la tête et à la seconde qui suit, sans prévenir, la tête de Rachel vient se poser sur mon épaule. Mon corps se fige immédiatement et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent considérablement. Sa respiration est lente, elle doit dormir. « Rachel ? » En guise de réponse, ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de ma taille, me tirant un peu plus vers elle. Je déglutie avec difficulté et prends une grande inspiration. Calme Quinn, respire... Sauf que c'est tout le contraire. Je panique. Qu'elle soit si proche de moi me trouble au plus haut point. Je songe un instant à la réveiller mais j'abandonne cette idée à l'instant même où mon regard se pose sur son visage endormie.

La grande Rachel Berry est réduit au silence par une simple envie de dormir et qui plus est, dans mes bras. J'en profite pour l'observer à la dérobé. Ses yeux clos, ses traits paisibles, sa bouche si... Attirante... Non, non, du calme on a dit ! Je me ressaisie et bouge légèrement pour attraper la télécommande et baisser le son. Je la sens remuer contre moi et je panique légèrement à l'idée qu'elle se réveille. Mais pas du tout. Elle se contente juste de se caler un peu mieux. Timidement, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, et pose mon autre main sur l'un des siens enroulé autour de ma taille. Je me laisse enfin aller à l'étreinte et profite de ce doux moment.

* * *

C'est une demi-heure plus tard, à la fin du film, que Rachel se décide à se réveiller. Je la sens bouger contre moi puis sa tête se redresse légèrement. Elle papillonne des yeux, regarde autour d'elle et semble enfin réaliser la situation. Son regard fatigué croise le mien et elle commence à parler. Je sens son stress d'ici :

« Je... Je suis désolée de mettre endormie et de... De m'être étalée de la sorte...

- Oh ce... Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais lourde !

- Oui mais... Oh mon Dieu ! Il est minuit passé ! J'étais censée rentrer bien avant... Mes pères vont me tuer... Je vais devoir y aller !

- Eeeeh... Du calme... De un, il est hors de questions que je te laisse rentrer toute seule à cette heure. Ensuite, tu n'as qu'à... Rester dormir ici. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr... Comme nous n'avons pas cours demain matin... Et je suis sûre que tes pères comprendront si tu leurs expliques la situation. Envoie leurs un texto, et tu les appelleras demain. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. Est-ce que je viens réellement de lui proposer de dormir ici ?

« C'est très gentil à toi Quinn, mais je n'ai pas d'affaires et...

- Je peux t'en prêter, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il faut croire que oui. Je viens bien de dire tout ça. Olala... Elle acquiesce, et envoie un rapide texto à ses pères. Puis, nous montons dans ma chambre. Une nouvelle fois, elle semble absorbée dans la décoration. Je ris et la fais sortir de ses pensées. Je fouille rapidement dans mon armoire et lui tends un short et T-shirt.

« Tiens. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je pense que pour dormir ça suffira...

- Oh oui, oui !

- Mmh... La salle de bain est au fond du couloir et les toilettes juste à côté. Je te laisse te changer ici, je reviens. »

Je m'empare de mon pyjama, un short et un débardeur, et pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je regarde attentivement mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me passe le visage sous l'eau froide qui me fait un bien fou. Respire... Doucement... J'enfile mon pyjama et reviens à ma chambre. Je frappe et entre en même temps. Je rougis instantanément à la vision qui s'offre à moi : Rachel, en short et soutien-gorge qui me dévisage comme si elle venait de voir un revenant. Je referme rapidement la porte en m'excusant à n'en plus finir. Oh mon Dieu. Mon rêve. Maintenant ça. Je vais devoir dormir avec elle. Dans le même lit. Oh mon Dieu.

Deux seconde plus tard, j'entends sa petite voix à travers la porte « C-c'est bon Quinn... » Je respire longuement et entre. J'oublie ma gêne au moment où je l'aperçois dans mon t-shirt qui est déjà, à la base, trop grand pour moi. Elle flotte littéralement dedans. « Il te va très bien » Et nous rions ensemble, oubliant le moment gênant qui vient d'avoir lieu.

« Désolée mais nous allons devoir partager le même lit... Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- Non... »

Je sais très bien qu'à ce moment précis, nous repensons toutes les deux à notre « nuit » passée ensemble. Nous prenons bien soin de nous installer respectivement à chaque extrémités, dos-à-dos, vaillant à ne pas nous touchées.

« Bonne nuit Rachel.

- Bonne nuit Quinn... »

Je ne ferme pas les yeux. Cette situation est juste improbable. Elle dort avec moi car JE l'ai invité. Inimaginable. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent dans le silence, et je pense qu'elle s'est endormie quand :

« Quinn ?

- Oui...

- Je... Je voulais te remercier.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour m'avoir accueilli... Et aussi... Pour... Pour m'avoir accordé ton amitié, et m'avoir permise de te connaître réellement...

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier Rachel... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire et fait, tu acceptes que nous soyons amies... Merci... Merci pour tout... »

Nous nous retournons en même temps. Elle est seulement éclairée par la lune. Magnifique... Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je n'arrive plus à m'en défaire. Je suis hypnotisée. Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue dans un geste tendre. Je ferme les yeux à se contact et quand je les ouvre, son visage s'est rapproché. Mon cœur bat vite. Horriblement vite. Puis, je décide que je n'en peux plus et comble la distance qui nous sépare.

Mes lèvres entrent en contact avec les siennes pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Mon ventre se tord de bonheur. J'ai l'impression d'exploser. Elle intensifie le baiser, timidement et je réponds avec un peu plus de ferveur. Ma main vient se poser naturellement sur sa taille, nous rapprochant. Je me laisse aller totalement dans ce baiser, évacuant toute cette tension, cette frustration accumulées. J'ai envie que ce moment ne s'arrête pour rien au monde...

Mais, manque d'oxygène oblige, nous nous séparons à contre cœur. Ses yeux cherchent rapidement les miens pour se rassurer. Je lui souris et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Puis, sans un mot, je l'attire dans un câlin et elle vient se blottir contre moi. Sa tête se cale parfaitement au niveau de mon cou, nos mains trouvent naturellement leurs places sur l'autre. C'est parfait.

Dans le silence de la nuit, le sommeil s'empare de nous doucement. Le sourire aux lèvres, Rachel dans mes bras, je m'endors, le cœur léger, avec la certitude que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien...

* * *

**Bon bah, personnellement je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car il est assez important ;) Une petite review ?**


	8. Doute et certitude

**Après toutes ces reviews, j'en déduis que le premier vrai baiser Faberry vous a plu ! Un énorme merci, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

**Melanie : Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! ;)**

**maude, Ash : Merci ! :)**

**Bazelle : Oui, je m'en suis aperçu après avoir posté... C'est un peu incohérent, mais quand j'ai écrit je n'y ai pas fait attention car j'aimais bien le fait que Santana tente d'aider Quinn ^^**

** Laurine : Ca va évoluer tranquilou :P**

**Manon : Et pas le dernier ! Hihi ;P**

**Je dois passer ma vie à vous remercier mais que voulez-vous, je suis contente, donc : MERCI !**

* * *

POV Rachel

Je rêve d'étoiles, de Broadway et de New York quand de légers bruits viennent perturber ce tableau. Je garde les yeux fermés et tente de prolonger cette phase de sommeil pour le moins agréable. Les images disparaissent progressivement tandis que je sens mon corps se réveiller petit à petit. J'entends des bruits de pas et en déduis que quelqu'un descend l'escalier. J'omets ce détail, encore endormie, me tourne et enfouie la tête dans l'oreiller. À la seconde où ma tête entre en contact avec ledit oreiller, une odeur me submerge. Quinn.

Des souvenirs de la soirée d'hier me reviennent en mémoire rapidement. _Elle_ m'a proposé de rester, _elle_ a tenu à ce que je reste dormir chez elle, et enfin, _elle_ m'a embrassé. Pour de vrai. Pas à cause de l'alcool, pas pour le jeu. Un vrai baiser. Je souris bêtement en repensant à toutes ces sensations que j'ai éprouvées quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes...

J'ouvre les yeux et remarque qu'elle n'est pas là. C'est elle qui est descendue alors... Je me lève et prends le temps de m'étirer tout en regardant l'heure. Dix heures. J'ai raté mon entraînement. Tant pis, ce qui s'est passé hier soir vaut bien tous mes entraînements matinaux !

Je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et la découvre en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle a enfilé un long pull et tient une tasse de café dans les mains. Elle boit une gorgée puis se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire timide.

« Hey...

- Salut...

- Mmh... Café ?

- Je veux bien, merci. »

Je prends place sur une chaise et la regarde me servir une tasse de café bien chaud. Elle regarde autour d'elle et semble un peu gênée. « Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai rien de végétalien ici... Il y a juste tes cookies éventuellement... » Je lui souris en guise de réponse et me contente d'en piocher un. Elle me regarde un instant puis retourne dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Elle paraît pensive, comme si elle était ailleurs...

Je me lève et viens encercler sa taille de mes bras et pose ma tête contre son épaule. Elle semble surprise au début mais se détend rapidement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » J'ai envie de la rassurer, de la serrer fort contre moi... Puis elle se retourne, me repousse légèrement et plonge son regard dans le mien. Sauf que ce que j'y vois ne me rassure pas du tout : un mélange de tristesse, d'appréhension, de doute, de peur. « Oh... C'est à cause d'hier soir ? » Elle se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard. Oh non...

« Rachel... Je... Hier soir, c'était...

- Tu regrettes c'est ça ?

- C'est juste que... »

C'était une erreur. Je le savais. Je ne suis qu'une erreur, un regret. Comment ai-je pu espérer un instant que Quinn Fabray partage mes sentiments ? Franchement ! J'y ai cru pourtant... Je sens les larmes monter et elles commencent déjà à me brouiller la vue. Je lui tourne le dos et commence à partir précipitamment. Elle m'attrape le bras et ce qu'elle fait me surprend. Elle me force à me retourner et m'attire dans ses bras. Une de ses mains s'enroule autour de ma taille et me serre avec force contre elle tandis que son autre main vient se poser sur ma nuque, me rapprochant le plus possible d'elle. J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule et laisse couler mes larmes, mouillant son pull.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle me tient ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me détende et que mes pleurs cessent. Quand elle est enfin sûre que je ne partirais pas, elle desserre son étreinte mais ne me lâche pas pour autant. Je l'entends murmurer contre moi :

« Je ne regrette rien... Au contraire... Mais... Tout ça est si nouveau, différent... Je me pose juste beaucoup de questions. » Ce qu'elle me dit me rassure un peu. Moi aussi je suis incertaine pour beaucoup de choses et je me pose des questions. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose : je l'aime.

« Je t'aime Quinn... Et ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Cela compte énormément pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi... Mais je ne suis pas prête à... Je préfère attendre un peu avant de...

- Pour le lycée ?

- Oui... Pour tout ce qui concerne le... Publique...

- On attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Promis.

- Merci... »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il est tellement rare de voir la Quinn vulnérable, en proie aux doutes, à la peur... Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est plus seule désormais, nous sommes deux. Et puis, je la comprends, nous afficher publiquement risque de ne pas faire que des heureux. Les slushies se sont beaucoup calmés depuis un certain temps mais j'en reçois toujours un de temps en temps. Pour la forme. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables et je ne veux pas qu'elle en fasse les frais. De toute façon il est beaucoup trop tôt pour tout ça. Je pense qu'il faut déjà attendre de voir comment ça se passe entre nous. Même si je sais que ça marchera. Je le sens.

Je la sens soupirer contre moi, soulagée. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, profitant de la chaleur de l'étreinte et de la proximité de l'autre. Puis elle se décolle de moi et regarde l'heure. « On devrait peut-être commencer à se préparer, non ? » Je regarde la pendule accrochée à un des murs de la cuisine et hoche la tête.

« Va te préparer, je m'occupe du repas. Pizza, ça ira ?

- Oui, oui, sans problème. Végétalienne, n'oublie pas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Elle rit doucement et s'empare du téléphone tandis que je pars en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois douchée et enfin prête, je croise Quinn dans le couloir qui me signale que le livreur sera là d'ici une demi-heure.

« Euh... J'y pense... Je n'ai pas mes affaires de cours !

- Eh bien, je me douche, on mange et on passera chez toi avant d'aller au lycée ! »

Elle me sourit et part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je retourne dans sa chambre et me mets à examiner les quelques photos qui y sont exposées. Je tombe sur une photo qui me mets mal à l'aise. La scène se passe dans un jardin, en dessous d'une banderole portant l'inscription « Joyeux anniversaire Frannie », les Fabray posent en famille. Quinn se tient à côté de celle que je suppose être Frannie, sa sœur, elles sont toutes les deux encadrées par leurs parents. Chacun se tient droit, souriant, hormis son père qui garde un air sévère. L'image de la petite famille parfaite. Cette photo me rappelle la Quinn froide, au top de sa popularité, prête à tout. À côté trône une photo du Glee Club. Elle est cette fois ci entre Santana et Brittany, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, contrastant complètement avec la première photo. Son sourire est chaleureux, aimant et non forcé.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte et interrompt mes pensées. Je regarde rapidement par la fenêtre : le livreur. Je me dirige vers le couloir pour aller prévenir Quinn, mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve nez à nez avec elle. Je reste bouche bée et rougis à la vue de la blonde juste enroulée dans une serviette blanche, les cheveux encore humides.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai juste oublié mes vêtements dans ma chambre... » Mes yeux parcourent son corps sans indiscrétion, détaillant la moindre parcelle de peau blanche exposée. Des pensées plus qu'inappropriées s'emparent de mon esprit. « Euh... R-Rachel ? » Mes yeux remontent rapidement vers son visage rougit par la gêne. Je balbutie quelques excuses quasi-incompréhensibles avant de me décaler et d'aller répondre au livreur. Mon Dieu. J'ai vraiment pensé _ça _?

Quinn arrive une minute après et paie le livreur qui part s'en demander son reste. Le repas se fait en silence, malgré les quelques sourires timides échangés...

* * *

POV Quinn

Est-ce qu'elle m'a vraiment reluquée ? Je rougis de nouveau à ce souvenir. Les minutes défilent tandis que je fredonne ou chante les quelques chansons qui ont le temps de passer dans l'autoradio. Je regarde impatiemment la porte d'entrée, si elle continue comme cela, on va finir par être en retard.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et Rachel se précipite jusqu'à ma voiture, sac en main. Je démarre la voiture et le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fait en chanson, en légèreté. Une fois arrivées, je me gare sur le parking, et baisse les yeux. Si Santana me voit arriver avec Rachel, je vais avoir droit à un nombre incalculable de questions plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Déjà que sans nous voir ensemble, je sens que j'y aurais droit... Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas lui en parler pour le moment. Mais j'ai peur que Rachel le prenne mal... Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai honte d'elle ou quoi que ce soit... Elle va forcément être blessée...

« Rachel... Je...

- C'est peut-être mieux si je pars devant, non ?

- Désolée de t'imposer ça...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien comment sont les gens. S'ils nous voient proches, cela serait trop suspect. »

Je hoche la tête, à peu près rassurée. Elle s'apprête à partir mais au dernier moment se retourne, regarde vivement autour de nous et se penche vers moi. Elle m'embrasse doucement et je ne peux empêcher une vague de bonheur de se propager en moi. Inconsciemment, j'intensifie le baiser mais elle se détache de moi et quitte la voiture, me laissant haletante. Elle sourit à pleine dents, visiblement fière d'elle et je la vois me faire un clin d'œil avant de franchir les portes et de s'engouffrer dans le lycée.

Je penche la tête en arrière et la laisse reposer sur l'appuie-tête. Je reste ainsi pendant un instant, profitant du silence pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit. Je sors avec Rachel Berry. Wooooooow ! Cela me paraît tellement irréel que nous soyons ensemble... Et pourtant... C'est si... Bon ! Je souris et sors enfin, pour pénétrer à mon tour dans le lycée. Ma journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

Je marche fièrement dans les couloirs, sourire aux lèvres. J'aperçois Rachel et mon sourire grandit un peu plus. Mais je déchante rapidement lorsque j'aperçois arriver derrière elle un joueur de foot, slushie en main. Elle voit mon regard changer et se retourne pour comprendre. Son corps entier se raidit et elle ferme automatiquement les yeux. Le joueur est maintenant à sa hauteur et j'ai juste le temps d'arriver et de lui saisir fermement le bras avant qu'il ne l'asperge. Je vois Rachel ouvrir les yeux, surprise qu'elle ne soit pas déjà recouverte de cette horrible gelée. Son agresseur semble lui-même surprit mais se ressaisit rapidement et se dégage de ma prise « Tu m'excuses Fabray, mais j'ai un looseur à humilier ! » Masque froid en place, je le fusille littéralement du regard. Il perd un peu contenance mais ne flanche pas encore. « Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Je ne suis peut-être plus capitaine des Cheerios, mais crois-moi que j'ai encore assez de pouvoir pour faire de ta vie un enfer si l'occasion se présente. Alors tu vas gentiment me donner ça et transmettre le message à tes amis gorilles : si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous a, ne serait-ce que bousculé Rachel, je me chargerais personnellement de son cas et il s'en souviendra toute sa vie. » Je ne crie pas, au contraire, ma voix est basse, sifflante, mais l'effet est là. Je vois à présent de la crainte dans son regard et il me tend le slushie en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Il part s'en demander son reste. Je chasse les curieux d'un regard froid et me tourne vers Rachel :

« Tout va bien ?

- O-oui, merci... »

Reconnaissance, gratitude, amour... Je peux voir tellement de sentiments à travers ses yeux. Nous sommes proches et j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser là maintenant.

« Désolée d'interrompre ce moment émouvant, mais si Super-Fabray a fini de faire la justice et de défendre les faibles, elle est a intérêt à bouger son cul si elle ne veut pas être _encore_ en retard ! » La voix de Santana me fait sursauter et je lui lance un regard noir. Elle sourit avec arrogance et me saisit le poignet pour me tirer vers notre classe. J'ai juste le temps de murmurer à Rachel « On se voit plus tard... », avant qu'elle ne m'éloigne littéralement d'elle.

« Alors, tu as réussi à te faire le nain ?

- San ! Si c'est pour me dire ça, arrête-toi là maintenant ! Et non, je n'ai pas réussi à « me la faire » comme tu le dis.

- Oh mon Dieu... Tu as essayé au moins ?

- Tu es vraiment obsédée ma pauvre ! Ton plan a complètement foiré si tu veux savoir, il ne s'est absolument _rien_ passé.

- Vu ce que tu viens de faire, je ne pense pas.

- C'est mon amie. Je la protège. »

La sonnerie retentit et nous accélérons le pas. « Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! » Nous arrivons plusieurs minutes après à notre cours de maths.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser que vous êtes une fois de plus en retard ? Allez vous asseoir et je ne veux pas entendre un mot ! » La voix de notre professeur raisonne dans la salle et je remarque quelques élèves rirent. Nous allons nous asseoir au fond, aux dernières places restantes.

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes mais finit par briser rapidement le silence.

« Ça m'étonne quand même que tu n'es pas réussi à la mettre dans ton l-

- Ta gueule Santana !

- Mlle Fabray et Mlle Lopez ! Serait-ce trop vous demander de ne pas perturber le cours ? Au prochain mot vous passez votre samedi après-midi en colle ! »

Nous nous redressons en même temps et d'une même voix d'élève trop sage, déclarons : « Oui Monsieur ! » ce qui a pour effet de l'exaspérer un peu plus mais il se contente de continuer son cours après un soupire exagéré.

Après une heure qui me paraît interminable, je réussis à m'éclipser et à éviter Santana par je ne sais quel miracle. C'est la seule heure de cours que nous avons en commun aujourd'hui et j'en suis soulagée. Au bout de quelques heures, je trouve enfin le temps d'aller à l'auditorium, où je suis sûre d'y trouver Rachel. À peine ai-je ouvert les portes que sa voix me parvient, belle, douce et si puissante à la fois.

« _And I don't know how I can do without, _

_I just need you now,_

_I just need you now... _»

Je m'approche de la scène tout en la fixant et elle remarque enfin ma présence. Elle sourit et continue de chanter. Je commence à monter sur scène pour la rejoindre et elle conclue la chanson sur une note douce, me murmurant presque :

« _Oh, baby, I need you now... _» Je lui sourie et la prends dans mes bras. Je la sens rire doucement contre ma peau.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Je pensais au début de l'après-midi. Disons que ton geste n'est pas passé inaperçu. Nous qui voulions que personne ne voit que nous sommes _proches_...

- Je n'allais pas le laisser t'humilier !

- Et je te remercie pour ça. Ça m'a réellement touché...

- Je l'ai fait parce-que je tiens à toi... »

Elle recule légèrement mais reste dans mes bras, pour me regarder. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et ne la lâche pas des yeux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça...

- C'est de ta faute...

- Peut-on savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ou pas fait plutôt. Tu m'as laissé sur ma faim tout à l'heure... »

Elle rit et, bien que j'adore ce son, je la coupe en l'embrassant, essayant de lui transmettre tout l'amour possible dans ce baiser. Nous passons l'heure qui suit à profiter de ce moment à nous, entre conversations, câlins, et baisers... Je crois bien que je suis accro !

* * *

**Reviews ? A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	9. Coming out

**Hellooo ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard... Mais j'ai eu une semaine plutôt chargée... Et je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à jour avant un bon bout de temps car je pars demain en vacances, 6 semaines d'affilées et je n'aurais pas internet pendant ce laps de temps... Mais voyez le côté positif, j'aurais le temps (voir trop) d'écrire une suite, voir peut-être d'autres histoires !**

**Pour répondre à vos reviews je ferais une réponse groupée car désormais les anonymes sont passés en "Guest" et pour les membres, je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir donc euh... Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, vos petits mots me font très plaisir, comme à chaque fois !**

**Et en parlant de reviews... 101 ! Yeaaaaaaaaaah ! Pour une première histoire... Je suis vraiment touchée, merci ! Pour votre peine, ce chapitre est plus long !**

* * *

POV Rachel

Cela va bientôt faire un mois. Un mois que je sors avec l'une des plus belles filles du lycée. Moi, Rachel Berry, l'un des maillons faibles de la chaîne alimentaire du lycée, avec Quinn Fabray, ex-capitaine des Cheerios qui reste néanmoins assez populaire. Incroyable. Et cela serait encore mieux si tout le monde pouvait être au courant. Eh oui car cela fait aussi un mois que nous nous cachons. Et cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Depuis l'épisode du slushie, je ne me suis pas refaite attaquée, je la remercie infiniment pour ça, et de plus, tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant que nous nous sommes rapprochées. Cela reste bien entendu, aux yeux de tout le monde, une amitié proche.

J'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient tous au courant... Même si ce n'est pas si simple, je sais que nous pourrons surmonter cela ensemble. Santana et Brittany sont respectées. Pourquoi pas nous ? Je n'arrive plus à me contenter des retrouvailles furtives à l'abri des regards et des quelques baisers volés que nous nous accordons. Il faut que je lui en parle.

Quand on parle du loup. Elle apparaît à l'autre bout du couloir et je peux voir ses yeux passer de visages en visages. Son regard accroche finalement le mien et elle sourit doucement avant d'avancer dans ma direction. Certaines personnes s'écartent sur son chemin, preuve de son influence toujours présente à McKinley, même si elle se fond plus facilement dans la masse désormais. Elle arrive à ma hauteur rayonnante, comme toujours. J'ai le droit à un baiser sur la joue, et je me retiens de peu de l'embrasser, selon moi, comme il se doit. Ma frustration doit se voir sur mon visage car elle me lance un regard désapprobateur accompagné d'un rictus moqueur. Elle se fiche de moi en plus ?

Je la contemple encore quelques secondes avant de la prendre par le bras et de la tirer dans une salle de classe vide, sous son regard interrogateur. Je ferme la porte et la plaque contre celle-ci pour l'embrasser. Elle semble surprise au début mais finit par sourire contre mes lèvres et répondre au baiser. Elle se dégage légèrement en me tenant dans ses bras :

« Eh bien... Qu'est-ce qui me vaut tant de passion ?

- Mmh... Je t'aime ? »

Elle sourit un peu plus et m'embrasse tendrement. Je me perds un instant dans le vert de ses yeux. J'espère qu'elle m'écoutera. Il faut que je lui en parle. « Rachel ? » Elle arque un sourcil, elle sait que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure quand je lui demande « Tu ne crois pas que ce serait le moment de... Rendre ça officiel ? » Je la sens se crisper contre moi et elle me répond en fuyant mon regard :

« Maintenant ? On a le temps...

- Le temps ? Cela va bientôt faire un mois Quinn...

- Je sais mais...

- Mais quoi ? »

Elle rompt l'étreinte pour s'éloigner en soupirant. Elle me tourne le dos et s'appuie sur une table.

« Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeais pas d'attendre.

- Je pense juste qu'il serait peut-être temps, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, tout le monde est habitué à nous voir proche, ce ne sera pas si différent.

- Bien sûr que ce sera différent, et tu le sais très bien...

- Quinn... Nous pouvons le faire, ensemble...

- Désolée de ne pas être aussi à l'aise que toi avec ça ! »

Elle hausse légèrement le ton et je peux voir comme un air de reproche dans ses yeux. Sa réaction me surprend au plus haut point.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? Tu crois que parce-que j'ai deux pères ou que mon meilleur ami est lui-même gay que c'est simple pour moi ? Excuse-moi de juste vouloir être pleinement heureuse avec ma petite amie !

- Parce-que tu crois que je n'en ai pas envie ? Qu'à chaque fois que je te vois je n'ai pas envie de te tenir la main ou de t'embrasser ?

- Alors où est le problème Quinn ? Dis-moi !

- C'est juste que...

- Que _quoi _?

- Ils... Je...

- Oh... Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de _ça_... Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ta réputation ou je ne sais quelle-

- Tu ne comprends pas...

- C'est très claire ! C'est sûr que la Grande Quinn Fabray avec l'insignifiante Rachel Berry ce n'est pas très _approprié _!

- Arrête Rachel... Ça n'a rien à voir... Je... J'ai juste...

- Honte de moi ? »

Je la fixe et je sens les larmes monter. Elle ne veut pas s'afficher à cause de moi... C'est comme si on me piétinait le cœur, j'ai mal... Elle tente de me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repousse en secouant la tête et remarque l'éclaire de douleur dans ses yeux face à mon rejet. La colère se mêle à ma tristesse et ma voix se brise quand je lui annonce :

« Laisse-moi Quinn... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule...

- Non Rachel attend ! C'est juste que j- »

Je pars sans la laisser finir sa phrase, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour l'instant. J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça.

* * *

POV Quinn

« -j'ai peur... » Mes mots meurent dans le claquement sourd de la porte. Je n'ai même pas réussi à la retenir. Mais quelle idiote ! Les larmes que je retenais depuis le début de la conversation commencent à couler lentement sur mes joues. Je l'ai perdue... Ça y est, c'est fini... Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur une chaise et me prends la tête entre les mains. Non, non, non...

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je relève la tête rapidement avec l'espoir que ce soit elle. « Quinn ? » Je sèche rapidement mes larmes, personne n'a à me voir dans cette position de faiblesse, qui que ce soit. Mais au lieu de Rachel, c'est une toute autre personne qui apparaît. Je ravale un sanglot et, sans même avoir le temps de réagir, me fais engloutir dans un câlin. Je me laisse complètement aller dans l'étreinte, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les bras qui m'entouraient viennent se poser sur mes épaules et un regard bleu azur se plante dans le mien.

« Je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes... Pourquoi es-tu triste Quinn ?

- C-ce n'est rien...

- C'est à cause de Rachel ?

- Quoi ? C-comment... ?

- J'ai vu Rachel pleurer il y a quelques minutes mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rattraper... Elle sortait de cette salle donc je suis allée voir, et je t'ai trouvé !

- Oh...

- Toutes les deux, vous êtes comme San et moi, non ?

- Q-qui t'a dit que...

- Personne. Je le sais, c'est tout. Depuis ton retour de l'hôpital, Rachel sourit tout le temps et toi, tu es beaucoup plus heureuse. Je le vois bien. »

Je fixe la blonde, surprise. J'avais oublié un instant l'intelligence de Brittany. Quand il s'agit des gens, elle ne se trompe jamais.

- J'ai tout gâché, Britt...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle croit que j'ai honte d'elle... Mais c'est totalement faux ! Je... Je l'aime, et je serais prête à tout pour elle, mais... J'ai juste peur...

- Tu le lui as dit ?

- De ?

- Que tu l'aimais. »

Un silence gênant suit sa remarque. Est-ce que je lui ai déjà dit que je l'aimais ? C'est absurde. Et pourtant. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je suis une idiote. Je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. C'est quelques mots qui nous feraient du bien à toutes les deux... Imbécile. Je me passe une main sur le visage, dépitée. « Je suis trop nulle... » La grande blonde me prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour me rassurer. « Il faut que je lui parle. » Je me détache d'elle et remarque qu'elle me sourit. Ce sourire doux et innocent qui la caractérise si bien. Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir mais me retourne au dernier moment pour croiser le regard bleu azur. « Merci, Britt. » Elle me sourit et je quitte la pièce, à la recherche de Rachel. Il faut que je la trouve.

* * *

Je soupire pour la énième fois. J'ai cherché partout : couloirs, réfectoire, bibliothèque, auditorium... Elle est introuvable... Je décide d'aller aux toilettes et me pose devant l'un des miroirs et, par réflexe, me remaquille. Et si elle ne veut pas m'écouter ? Non, allez Fabray !

Mes pensées sont interrompues par un reniflement. Je range mon maquillage quand une des portes s'ouvre, et laisse Rachel apparaître. Inconsciemment, je retiens ma respiration pendant que nous nous observons dans le reflet du miroir. Ses yeux sont encore rouges et gonflés, elle a pleuré. Je me sens encore plus mal de la voir comme ça mais me sens soulagée de l'avoir trouvée. Elle fait quelques pas et s'apprête à parler, mais je la coupe dans son élan. « Je t'aime. » Mes mots semblent la surprendre car elle se stoppe net et me dévisage, surprise. Je la vois secouer légèrement la tête et commencer à se diriger vers la sortie « Si tu crois qu'il suffit de dire ça pour que- » Je lui attrape le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter et à me regarder. Je sais qu'elle est prête à me faire des reproches alors je prends les devants :

« Écoute-moi Rachel. Je... Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Au contraire, je suis fière de sortir avec la fille la plus talentueuse, belle, intelligente que je connaisse. J'ai juste... Peur. Je n'ai pas peur pour ma réputation, loin de là. Mais j'ai peur pour nous, pour toi. Je ne sais que trop bien de quoi ces idiots sont capables car j'en ai fait longtemps parti... Et puis, c'est nouveau pour moi... Je ne sais pas comment va réagir ma mère... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour toi... Mais je sais juste une chose, c'est que je t'aime, et pour toi je suis prête à affronter tout ça et à- »

Mon discours doit lui avoir fait de l'effet car elle me coupe efficacement en m'embrassant. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes est un pur bonheur. J'ai bien cru ne plus pouvoir ressentir ça. Je profite pleinement du baiser et du bien qu'il me fait.

Quand elle y met fin, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement qui lui arrache un sourire. Je me perds dans les yeux chocolat où je peux voir de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Elle vient enfouir sa tête dans mon cou et je l'entends me murmurer :

« Excuse-moi...

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et de ne pas t'avoir écouté...

- Ce n'est rien, c'est passé... Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter...

- Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'ai été égoïste. Je suis fière de toi aussi, j'ai juste envie que tout le monde soit au courant de qui est ma petite amie... Mais si tu ne te sens pas prête, je peux attendre. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi...

- Et moi te parler beaucoup plus tôt !

- Et, tu sais, pour ta mère... Tu n'es pas obligée de tout lui dire tout de suite.

- Je pense que c'est plus sûr d'attendre un peu...

- Oui... »

Qui aurait cru que parler pouvait provoquer un bien fou ? Je resserre mon étreinte pour la sentir un peu plus contre moi. Je la sens sourire et elle dépose un délicat baiser dans mon cou avant de me murmurer un « je t'aime » contre ma peau. Je frissonne et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille que moi aussi puis finis par tracer une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa bouche. Je m'arrête à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et je la vois se les mordre ce qui provoque en moi une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Ce que je m'applique à faire avec passion dans la seconde qui suit.

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que les miens viennent trouver naturellement leur place autour de sa taille. Elle répond avec plus de ferveur que je ne l'aurais imaginé et, emportée dans le moment, je la plaque contre le mur froid. Face à mon geste, elle laisse échapper un gémissement qui s'accentue quand mes mains se glissent sous son pull. Je la sens frissonner au fur et à mesure que mes doigts parcourent sa peau. Elle embrasse mon cou et je penche la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès. Elle y dépose quelques baisers puis je la sens suçoter ma peau avec application. Le cerveau embrumé par le plaisir et la passion, je remarque à peine la légère douleur que cela me procure.

Elle continue de m'embrasser et j'en profite pour commencer à remonter lentement son pull. Je romps le baiser pour m'attaquer à son cou, embrassant soigneusement chaque partie de la peau exposée, mes mains remontant toujours un peu plus son vêtement. « Quinn... » Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans ma peau puis elle m'oblige à lui faire face. Je colle mon front au sien et ferme les yeux. « Quinn... O-on devrait peut-être arrêter... Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment approprié, tu ne crois pas... ? » J'ouvre les yeux et réalise soudain que, effectivement, les toilettes ne sont peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, qui plus est en plein milieu de l'après-midi où n'importe qui peut entrer à n'importe quel moment.

Je me détache d'elle pour m'adosser au lavabo et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, une élève entre dans la pièce, nous lance un regard étrange puis part s'enfermer. J'observe Rachel dont le visage à légèrement rougit et je fais de même quand je remarque que quelques boutons de ma chemise sont ouverts. Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle nous ait regardé bizarrement.

Rachel m'embrasse furtivement, me murmure « à toute à l'heure » et s'en va. Je me regarde dans le miroir et remets un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux avant de partir à mon tour. Je me dirige vers mon casier où, à ma surprise, Santana m'attends. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« On peut s'avoir où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends ! » Merde. J'avais légèrement oublié que nous étions censées aller au Breadstix.

« Excuse-moi San, j'avais la tête ailleurs...

- Ouais, ouais, allez, bouge, je meurs de faim ! »

Rachel arrive au même moment et nous sourit à toutes les deux.

« Vous allez quelque part ?

- Bien joué Sherlock ! Tu nous excuses, mais on a déjà assez de retard comme ça, le Breadstix n'attend pas ! »

Elle me lance un regard de reproche qui me fait sourire plus qu'autre chose. Rachel me regarde attentivement puis ajoute sans prévenir « Jolie suçon Q. Bonne journée les filles ! » avant de repartir très rapidement. J'écarquille les yeux avec horreur et place instinctivement ma main sur mon cou quand je vois Santana me fixer. Mon Dieu. Elle a osé.

« J'y crois pas !

- E-elle plaisante, c'est rien...

- Rien ? Sérieusement ? Quand je pense que tu ne me l'as même pas dit !

- Mais de quoi ?

- Que tu te tapes le Hobbit !

- Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît...

- Non mais attends, je rêve là. Ne me dis pas que je suis folle, j'ai très bien vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle t'a appelé « Q. » et en plus de ça, elle a réussi à voir un suçon en à peine dix secondes alors que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué depuis plusieurs minutes !

- Évite de hurler...

- Je crois que tu as pas mal de trucs à me dire ! »

* * *

« JE LE SAVAIS » Elle frappe la table de sa main dans un geste triomphale, visiblement fière. Plusieurs clients nous regardent intrigués et je la supplie de se calmer.

« Depuis quand ?

- Ma sortie de l'hôpital...

- Q-quoi ? _Tout _ce temps ? Woooow !

- Comme quoi ton radar n'est pas si performant que ça.

- J'avais bien des doutes mais... Mais pourquoi ce n'est toujours pas « officiel ? »

- Je... J'ai un peu peur...

- Je te comprends... Mais tu sais, une fois que c'est fait...

- Je ne suis pas sûre dans être capable...

- Bordel Fabray ! Tu te ramollies ! Où est passée la Quinn qui faisait trembler le lycée et qui mettait tout McKinley à ses pieds en un claquement de doigt ?

- Je suis toujours là. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... J'ai envie de faire les choses bien.

- Mmh... T'as qu'à lui chanter une chanson ! Ou une connerie dans le genre, Berry va te tomber dans les bras ! »

Je lui souris. Une chanson, ce n'est pas bête du tout comme idée ! Qui aurait cru que la grande Santana Lopez pouvait avoir des idées si... Mignonnes ? Je rigole, ce qui m'attire un regard noir de la Latina.

* * *

POV Rachel

Allongée sur mon lit, je m'apprête à m'endormir quand mon portable se met à vibrer.

**De Quinn : Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies osé.**

Je souris. Oui j'ai osé. Et je ne regrette pas.

**De Rachel : C'était tentant !**

**De Quinn : J'ai cru que Santana allait me tuer !**

Mon sourire grandis un peu plus. J'étais sûre que Santana se doutait de quelque chose, après tous les regards plus que suspicieux qu'elle nous lançait et toutes ses remarques, c'était obligé.

**De Rachel : Oh, elle ne doit pas avoir été si méchante que ça...**

**De Quinn : Je suis choquée ! Tu pourrais au moins être tourmentée par les regrets...**

**De Rachel : Rien que pour ta tête je ne regrette rien ! Tu regrettes peut-être ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**De Quinn : Non, non... Loin de là, crois-moi...**

Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle s'inquiète. Mais il est vrai que cet après-midi, si je n'avais pas eu le bon sens de nous arrêter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé. Encore quelques secondes comme ça et je lui aurais sauté dessus... Enfin, voilà quoi...

**De Rachel : Mouais.**

**De Quinn : Ne me dis pas que tu boudes ?**

**De Quinn : Ah ok. J'ai compris. En fait tu te fiches de moi depuis le début ?**

**De Rachel : Perspicace. J'admire votre sens de la déduction Mlle Fabray !**

Je me moque d'elle et je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça, d'habitude c'est elle qui s'occupe de cette partie. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

**De Quinn : Oh. Si Mlle Berry continue ainsi, elle peut oublier la surprise que j'avais prévue pour elle demain...**

Retournement de situation, habile Fabray. J'avoue qu'elle a piqué ma curiosité.

**De Rachel : Une surprise, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**De Quinn : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Je me sens tout à coup trèèès fatiguée...**

**De Rachel : Non, ne me fais pas ce coup-là !**

**De Quinn : Bonne nuit ma chérie, je t'aime.**

**De Rachel : Quinn ?**

**De Rachel : Quinn !**

**De Rachel : … Je t'aime...**

J'y crois pas. Elle a gagné, bien joué ! Je range mon portable et m'endors en me demandant ce qu'elle a bien pu prévoir...

* * *

**_Bonne journée._ **

J'affiche un sourire éclatant quand je trouve la fleur et le mot accrochés à mon casier. Ça ne peut être qu'elle. C'est donc ça sa surprise ? Adorable. La journée passe et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. À croire qu'elle a disparu. Frustrant. Glee approche et je suis sûre de l'y voir de toute façon. À ma grande surprise, tout le monde est déjà installé quand j'arrive. Quinn est occupée à rire avec Brittany et ne semble même pas remarquer ma présence. À quoi joue-t-elle ? M. Schuester arrive et nous oblige à nous asseoir. Pas un regard, pas un sourire de ma blonde, rien. Vexée je pars m'installer à la seule place de libre, à côté de Puck.

Le cours commence mais notre professeur est interrompu par une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

« M. Schue ? J'ai une chanson à proposer.

- Je t'en prie Quinn ! »

Il laisse sa place, radieux. Il est vrai qu'il est rare de voir Quinn se proposer pour chanter. Après avoir informé les musiciens de son choix, les premières notes retentissent et son regard accroche tout de suite le mien.

**Monday night I feel so low** / Lundi soir je me sentais si faible**  
Count the hours they go so slow **/ Je compte les heures, elles passent si lentement**  
I know the sound of your voice **/ Je sais que le son de ta voix**  
Can save my soul **/ Peut sauver mon âme**  
City lights, streets of gold **/ Les lumières de la ville, les rues dorées**  
Look out my window to the world below **/ Je regarde par la fenêtre le monde en-dessous**  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold **/ Il bouge si rapidement et semble si froid**  
And I'm all alone **/ Et je suis toute seule**  
Don't let me die** / Ne me laisse pas mourir**  
I'm losing my mind **/ Je perds la tête**  
Baby just give me a sign **/ Bébé donne-moi juste un signe

**And now that you're gone **/ Et maintenant que tu es partie**  
I just wanna be with you **/ Je veux juste être avec toi**  
And I can't go on** / Et je ne peux pas avancer**  
I wanna be with you **/ Je veux être avec toi**  
Wanna be with you **/ Je veux être avec toi**  
Be with you **/ Être avec toi

**I can't sleep and I'm up all night **/ Je ne peux pas dormir et je reste debout toute la nuit  
**Through these tears I try to smile **/ À travers ces larmes j'essaie de sourire  
**I know the touch of your hand **/ Je sais que le toucher de ta main  
**Can save my life **/ Peut sauver ma vie  
**Don't let me down **/ Ne me laisse pas tomber  
**Come to me now **/ Viens à moi maintenant  
**I got to be with you somehow **/ Je dois être avec toi par tous les moyens

**And now that you're gone **/ Et maintenant que tu es partie**  
I just wanna be with you **/ Je veux juste être avec toi**  
And I can't go on** / Et je ne peux pas avancer**  
I wanna be with you **/ Je veux être avec toi**  
Wanna be with you **/ Je veux être avec toi**  
Be with you... **/ Être avec toi...

Je me suis perdue dans le vert de ses yeux pendant toute la chanson. J'aurais pu m'y noyer...

« Je veux être avec toi Rachel. Officiellement. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi et de pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérites » Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté et je sens une immense joie m'envahir. Je me lève et pars immédiatement me réfugier dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux... Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et y vois beaucoup d'amour. Je l'embrasse tendrement...

Quand nous nous retournons pour faire face aux membres du Glee Club, je peux observer différentes réactions. Kurt applaudit frénétiquement dans ses mains, partageant son enthousiasme avec Blaine Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes et Artie affichent un énorme sourire. Je coule un regard en direction de Puck et Finn qui affichent tous les deux la même expression, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Puck déclare, surprit « Wooow ! Mais vous deux ça va être carrément hot ! » Quinn lui lance un regard noir et je me contente de sourire, amusée. Finn, lui, paraît plus... Hébété. « Mais... Mais ça veut dire que vous... M'enfin vous ne pouvez p-pas être... » Bafouille-t-il, avant que Santana se lève et vienne lui tapoter l'épaule « Lesbiennes ? Eh oui Finnocence, tu as laissé passer ta chance, fais-toi une raison ! » Puis elle s'approche de nous et passe son bras autour des épaules de Quinn. « Notre Quinnie avec Mini-Barbra, incroyable non ? » Brittany vient se placer derrière Santana et lui enlace la taille.

« Moi je trouve qu'elles sont mignonnes ensembles.

- Pas autant que nous... »

Elle lui lance un regard remplie de douceur qui lui est spécialement réservé. Je vois Quinn se pencher légèrement vers la Latina et lui dire d'un air taquin « Tu te ramollies Lopez ! » Celle-ci s'apprête à riposter mais est efficacement coupée par un baiser de Brittany. Tout le monde rit devant la moue de Santana qui est désormais réduit au silence.

Quinn en profite pour m'embrasser à son tour, un baiser tendre et aimant. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette Quinn-là.

* * *

**La chanson est "Be with you" de Enrique Iglesias. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de cet artiste car ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de musique mais j'aimais bien celle-là ! Pour l'histoire, je pense que l'on approche de la fin car je commence à être à court d'idées, quoi que j'aurais le temps d'écrire pendant 6 semaines... Nous verrons bien ! Merci de me suivre et à la prochaine !**


	10. Au final, tout ira bien

**Me revoilà après de nombreuses semaines d'absence et surtout un retard monstre : toutes mes vacances loin de tout, sans technologie donc pas possible de publier, après la rentrée et surtout, je l'avoue, beaucoup de flemmardise et un petit manque d'inspiration... Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce retard ! ****Mais je reste toujours agréablement surprise des reviews laissés, qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! ****A la base j'avais prévue de faire deux chapitres pour conclure cette histoire, mais finalement je les ai regroupé en un (question de cohérence). Mais je vous rassure (ou pas), j'ai plusieurs petits OS sous la main, que je posterais à partir de ce soir ou demain, et un autre, en cours d'écriture qui devrait s'avérer plus long.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la fin !**

* * *

Quinn POV

Je l'ai fait. Devant le Glee Club, certes, mais fait. Je me suis assumée. Maintenant, la prochaine étape : le faire au lycée. Car il y a une grande différence. Mais tant pis. Je veux juste être heureuse, et personne ne m'en empêchera.

Mes pas me mènent naturellement au casier de Rachel où je l'y aperçois, en train de ranger consciencieusement ses livres. Je m'approche discrètement d'elle, par derrière, et lui enlace la taille avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Salut toi... » Elle sursaute et, sous l'effet de la surprise, referme violemment son casier. Je ris légèrement et elle se retourne dans mes bras avec l'intention de me réprimander mais je coupe court à toutes ripostes verbales de la meilleure façon que je connaisse. Je la plaque avec douceur contre son casier pour l'embrasser et l'effet ne se fait pas attendre : elle se détend immédiatement et passe ses mains autour de mon cou.

« Hey... » Quand nous nous séparons, son sourire vaut bien tout l'or du monde. C'est la première fois que nous nous embrassons en publique, sans compter Glee, et je sais qu'elle en est fière. Moi aussi. Je tourne légèrement la tête et aperçois une bonne partie du couloir qui nous fixe, surpris. Les murmures fusent de partout, et je sais que la rumeur s'est déjà répandue dans tout le lycée, comme une traînée de poudre.

Je me détache de Rachel et m'avance au milieu du couloir. Masque froid en place, je m'adresse à eux d'une voix claire. « S'il y en a un que ça dérange, qu'il n'hésite surtout pas à se manifester. » Ils nient tous d'un signe de tête et commencent à partir, non sans cesser de murmurer.

« Moi, ça me dérange ! » Je n'ai même pas le temps de voir qui vient de parler qu'un liquide visqueux et bleu se répand sur moi. Il coule, pénètre sous mes vêtements et me glace de la tête au pied. Rachel pousse un petit cri de surprise et se précipite sur moi. Je l'arrête d'un geste de la main avant de m'essuyer les yeux. Ça brûle, c'est froid, désagréable et horriblement humiliant. Comment Rachel a-t-elle fait pour supporter ça ?

Quand j'ai ôté le plus gros du slushie de mes yeux, je peux enfin voir ce qu'il se passe. Tous sont figés et attendent la suite. Un silence pesant est tombé sur le couloir, interrompu par le rire gras de mon agresseur : un joueur de hockey, grand, l'air idiot, qui tient un gobelet vide à la main.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je laisse libre court à ma colère. Je me jette sur lui et le plaque violemment contre un casier, malgré sa grande taille, avant de le saisir par le col de sa veste. « Quinn ! » J'entends la voix de Rachel mais n'y prête pas attention, concentrée sur toutes les menaces de morts qui me traversent l'esprit en ce moment-même. « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, _Fabgay _? » Il sourit et affiche un air arrogant. Je resserre ma prise et mon poing vient s'écraser avec violence contre le casier, à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. « Ose faire ça encore une fois, et la prochaine fois je prendrais soin de ne pas rater ta tête de crétin ! » Il perd un peu de son assurance face à ma réaction mais affiche toujours ce sourire arrogant. Il se rapproche légèrement de mon oreille et murmure « Et puis, t'afficher avec Berry... Tu aurais pu choisir mieux... » Ni une ni deux, j'arme mon poing, prête à lui faire payer. Qu'il s'en prenne à moi est une chose, mais qu'il insulte Rachel...

Au moment où mon poing aurait pu anéantir son sourire d'idiot, deux bras forts me tirent brusquement en arrière, me faisant manquer ma cible. Sur le côté, j'aperçois Rachel qui me dévisage avec une expression indéchiffrable tandis que je me débats pour tenter de me dégager.

« Le spectacle est terminé, rentrez chez vous ! » La voix de M. Schuester résonne et tout le monde obéit, même le joueur qui part en me lançant un regard provoquant mais teinté d'une légère peur malgré tout. « Quinn, calme toi. C'est bon, il est partit. » Il me lâche enfin, et me regarde durement. « Peut-on savoir pourquoi étais-tu sur le point de le frapper ? » Son regard passe de Rachel à moi, puis il semble enfin remarquer que je suis couverte de slushie. « Oh... Je comprends. Rentrez chez vous, je vous dispense du Glee Club. » Il essuie distraitement le liquide bleu qui s'est collé à son gilet et nous fait un signe de la main, sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Rachel me traîne jusqu'à sa voiture et j'hésite à monter. « Je vais salir. » Elle soupire et me fait signe que c'est bon. « Ce n'est rien, monte. » J'obéis sans rien dire devant son air plutôt sévère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le voyage se fait dans le silence total. Je lui jette quelques coups d'œil furtifs, mais elle reste concentrée sur la route. Une fois arrivées devant chez moi, elle me suit à l'intérieur et part dans ma chambre tandis que je file directement à la salle de bain. Je prends bien soin de me laver les cheveux plusieurs fois : les cheveux roses, oui, mais bleus, hors de question !

Une fois propre, je retourne voir Rachel et la découvre assise en tailleur sur mon lit, le menton appuyé sur ses mains. Nous nous dévisageons pendant un moment, sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, son attitude me laisse perplexe. C'est elle qui finit par briser le silence. « Tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper. » Oh. Le problème est donc là ?

« Je ne l'ai pas frappé. Mais j'aurais dû...

- Non.

- Il m'a humilié !

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Il t'a insulté. »

Elle change légèrement de positon et je vois l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage à l'annonce que j'ai agi de cette façon en partie pour la défendre. Mais son visage se fige rapidement dans une expression plus sévère et sérieuse.

« Tu sais très bien que la violence n'est pas une solution.

- Donc selon toi, j'aurais dû me laisser faire ?

- Tu n'avais pas à agir de la sorte !

- Si ! Il le méritait amplement !

- Si j'avais frappé toutes les personnes qui m'ont recouverte de slushie, une bonne partie du lycée y serait passée ! Donc je continue de penser que tu n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte. »

Le poids de la culpabilité et des regrets m'écrase soudainement. Directement ou indirectement, j'ai contribué à son calvaire... Elle semble sentir mon malaise car elle se lève lentement et me prend dans ses bras. « Excuse-moi... Pour tout... Absolument tout... » Ma voix est faible et elle resserre son étreinte autour de moi. Elle lève la tête et les yeux chocolat me fixent, vérifiant que j'ai bien toute son attention. « Je t'ai déjà pardonnée pour tout ça. Mais pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de ne jamais recommencer. Je ne plaisante pas. » J'hésite un instant avant de répondre car je comptais bien me venger. Et pas quelque chose de tendre. Mais son regard est plus que déterminé et je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurais pas cédé à sa demande. « Promis... » Elle me sourit, satisfaite et m'embrasse légèrement.

« Tu veux savoir le point positif dans tout ça ? » Je hoche la tête, curieuse. « Tu es plutôt sexy quand tu es en colère... » Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa remarque et l'air malicieux qu'elle affiche. Je me colle un peu plus à elle et me contente d'effleurer ses lèvres. « Moi, je te trouve sexy en permanence... » Le baiser qui suit est plus passionné.

Je la sens tirer un peu sur mes vêtements et nous faisons lentement notre chemin vers le lit. Elle butte contre ce dernier et atterrit sur le dos, moi au-dessus d'elle. Nous nous regardons pendant un moment, en silence. Puis je l'embrasse. Je l'aime, Dieu que je l'aime.

Soudain, on toque à la porte. Nous sursautons en même temps quand la voix de ma mère se fait entendre. « Quinnie ? » La porte s'ouvre, et Rachel se redresse brusquement tandis que je tente de m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle. Nos deux mouvements combinés ont pour effet de me projeter hors du lit et ma mère entre à ce moment, nous découvrant ainsi : Rachel, debout, se tenant droite, les joues légèrement rouges et moi, étalée par terre, sans aucune raison apparente.

« Oh, je dérange ?

- Non, non, nous étions en train de... »

J'aperçois un manuel d'histoire posé négligemment par terre, et le brandis tout en me relevant. « ...En train de réviser ! » Elle me lance un regard plus que suspicieux, cherchant sûrement pourquoi j'étais allongée sur le sol, avant de couler un regard en direction de Rachel. Je me tourne vers cette dernière, elle n'a pas bougé et reste, fait surprenant, silencieuse.

« Maman, je te présente-

- Rachel, je suppose ? »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et elle serre poliment la main de Rachel. « Et Rachel, je te présente ma mère, comme tu aurais pu le deviner.

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Rachel.

- Le plaisir est pour moi Mme Fabray.

- Oh, appelle-moi Judy !

- Comme vous voudrez ! »

Elle continue de sourire et nous regarde à tour de rôle avant de déclarer :

« Bon... Je vais vous laisser travailler alors... Restes-tu dîner Rachel ?

- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je comptais partir de toute façon. »

Ma mère part devant et je me retrouve seule avec Rachel. Nous nous observons un instant, gênées. Elle s'avance vers moi, pose ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et lance un dernier regard prudent en direction de la porte avant de m'embrasser avec douceur. Puis je la raccompagne à l'entrée, où ma mère nous attend.

« Bonne soirée Mada- Judy !

- Au revoir Rachel !

- À demain Quinn. »

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je lui souris et la regarde partir. Quand je ferme la porte, j'aperçois le regard que ma mère me lance. Elle part sans dire un mot, en direction du salon. C'est peut-être le moment de lui dire. Je la retrouve assise sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Je l'observe pendant un moment. Et si elle réagit mal ? Si je me retrouve à la porte encore une fois ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir retraverser ça... Depuis que mon père est parti, elle a changé, c'est sûr. Mais au point d'accepter que sa fille est gay ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et me place devant elle.

« Maman ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle éteint le poste et doit voir mon état d'esprit sur mon visage car elle me demande « Rien de grave j'espère ? » Je ne réponds pas, pas vraiment sûre de la réponse et me contente de m'asseoir.

« Quinnie ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment simple à dire...

- Je suis ta mère, tu peux tout me dire...

- Maman, je... Je suis gay. »

Je peux voir l'effet de mon annonce se répercuter sur elle. Ses mains se resserrent sur ses vêtements, ses yeux s'écarquillent et l'expression sur son visage passe de l'inquiétude à la surprise. Un silence pesant suit mon annonce et je commence sérieusement à avoir peur. Je n'ose même plus bouger.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Mais si tu es heureuse ainsi... Je t'aimerais toujours Quinn, je veux que tu saches ça. Je n'ai peut-être pas été à la hauteur dans le passé, mais tout ça a changé. Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promets... »

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Je me lève et pars me blottir dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Si je m'attendais à ça... C'est comme si un poids venait de partir, je me sens légère. Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi, il y a tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait ça...

« Je suis fière de toi. Que tu aies eu le courage de me le dire. » Quand je me sépare d'elle, je peux voir quelques larmes briller dans ses yeux.

« Je peux te demander juste une chose ?

- Oui ?

- La personne dont vous parliez avec Santana, l'autre jour, à l'hôpital... C'est Rachel ?

- Oui... Comment as tu su ?

- L'intuition maternelle je suppose... Je n'étais pas sûre de la nature de votre relation, maintenant je suis fixée. Mais je suis contente. Elle a l'air d'être une fille bien.

- Et elle l'est, vraiment...

- Tant que tout ce passe bien pour toi, que tu es heureuse.

- Merci maman. »

C'est le cœur léger que je remonte dans ma chambre. J'hésite à envoyer un message à Rachel, pour l'en informer. Non, je lui dirais demain, de vive voix. En revanche, il y a autre chose que j'ai envie de faire mais que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas. Du moins pas toute seule. Il me faut de l'aide.

**De Quinn : J'ai besoin de toi S.**

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

**De Santana : Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi hein ? Je t'écoute.**

**De Quinn : Joueur de hockey, grand, brun, baraqué, idiot, numéro 9 de l'équipe.**

**De Santana : Je ne savais pas que Finn avait intégré l'équipe de hockey... Hahaha !**

**De Santana : Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**

**De Quinn : Slushie, provoc', insultes...**

**De Santana : Aaaah j'en ai entendu parler. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'en occuper ?**

**De Quinn : Interdiction de Rachel...**

**De Santana : Qui aurait cru que Quinn Fabray se plierait aux ordres du nain ?**

**De Quinn : S. !**

**De Santana : Je m'en occupe demain, tu ne serais pas déçue Q.**

C'est le cœur tranquille que je m'endors.

* * *

« Je l'ai dit à ma mère. Pour nous deux.

- Oh. Et comment ça s'est passé ?

- Elle trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et elle est heureuse pour moi.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis tellement contente ! »

Elle me serre dans ses bras et je la vois rayonner, littéralement. Visiblement la nouvelle ne fait pas plaisir qu'à moi.

« D'ailleurs, tant que l'on parle de nos parents... » Mais je perds le file de la conversation, concentrée sur ce qui se trame dans le dos de Rachel. Mon agresseur d'hier vient de traverser le couloir et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Derrière lui, Santana apparaît à la tête d'un groupe de Cheerios, toutes armées de slushies bleus. Dire que je jubile est un euphémisme. Santana croise mon regard et me fait un bref signe de tête. Je peux retourner à ma conversation avec Rachel, ma vengeance va être assouvie.

« Et c'est à ce moment qu'une magnifique fille m'a embrassé langoureusement...

- Hein, quoi ?

- C'est bon ? Tu es avec moi ?

- _Qui _t'a embrassé ?!

- Mais personne Quinn ! C'était seulement pour que tu réagisses car il me semble que tu as légèrement décroché...

- Ah... Euh... Je... Oui, oui... Désolée... »

Je rougis furieusement, honteuse, et Rachel roule des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Donc c'est bon, ai-je toute votre attention Mlle Fabray ?

- Oui Madame !

- Je disais donc que mes pères aimeraient t'inviter à dîner.

- Tes pères ? À dîner ? Moi ? Mais quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Eeeeeh ne panique pas ! Ils ont juste envie de te rencontrer. Ce soir se serait bon ? Et tu pourrais peut-être rester dormir à la maison ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, je dois voir ça avec ma mère... Mais, est-ce qu'ils sont au courant pour nous deux ?

- Non... Je ne leurs ai pas encore dit... Et j'aimerais justement que cette soirée leur permette d'apprendre à te connaître, avant que je ne leurs annonce. »

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension avant d'envoyer un rapide texto à mère. Elle est d'accord. Ce soir, je dîne chez les Berry.

* * *

POV Rachel

La rouge. Non, la bleue. Quoi que... Cela va bientôt faire un bon quart d'heure que je suis en sous-vêtements, devant mon miroir, à hésiter entre deux robes. Quinn vient dîner à la maison ce soir, c'est la première fois et je veux que tout se passe au mieux. Surtout avec mes pères. Ils ne sont pas au courant que nous sommes ensembles, mais ils savent que je tiens beaucoup à elle.

Mais cela ne résout toujours pas mon problème de robes. Je les accroche de part et d'autre du miroir afin de pouvoir avoir un peu de recul. La bleue fait plus habillée que la rouge, plus légère. Laquelle plaira le plus à Quinn ? Je soupire et m'assoie sur mon lit.

« Un problème chaton ? »

La tête de papa L apparaît par la porte entrouverte et je l'invite à entrer, nullement gênée par ma « tenue ». Mes pères et moi sommes très complices, voir un peu plus avec papa L. Mais la différence n'est pas grande. Toujours est-il que ce genre de situation ne me gêne pas plus que ça, et eux non plus, visiblement.

Je lui fais une place et il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je lui montre d'un geste de la main le miroir où sont suspendues les deux robes, et lui demande « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il regarde attentivement les deux, puis fixe mon reflet un peu plus longtemps avant de m'annoncer, le visage sérieux « Je ne sais pas quelle relation vous entretenez avec Quinn, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse l'accueillir en sous-vêtements ! »

Un silence accueille sa remarque, je me raidis, le visage brûlant, et le fixe, choquée. Son regard rencontre le mien dans le reflet du miroir. Il a toujours cette expression horriblement sérieuse. Puis un sourire se dessine enfin sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'éclate littéralement de rire. « Je plaisante ma puce ! » Très drôle... Je ris légèrement, et me détends considérablement. Il se calme et pose ses mains sur mes épaules avant de me sourire. « Peu importe ce que tu mettras, tu seras toujours magnifique... Et je suis sûr que ça plaira à Quinn. » Je rougis légèrement et m'approche de lui pour l'entraîner dans un câlin.

« Je peux vous réquisitionner pour le repas ? »

Nous nous tournons en même temps pour observer papa H qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un tablier. Papa L m'embrasse sur le front et se lève pour aller mettre la main à la pâte. Une fois sorti de ma chambre, je lance à l'attention de mon autre père « Je finis de me préparer et j'arrive. » Il me sourit et me regarde pendant un temps avant de me dire « La rouge. Elle met ton teint en valeur. » Il me fait un clin d'œil et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Une fois prête, je descends pour rejoindre mes pères dans la cuisine. J'entends papa L chantonner, et me décide à entrer, joignant ma voix à la sienne. Les deux me sourient avant que papa H ne me dise « Voilà du renfort ! » Il me tend alors des assiettes que je dispose sur la table. « C'est bientôt l'heure, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme Finn et qu'elle comprend le sens du mot ''ponctualité'' ! » J'attrape les couverts qu'il me tend et m'empresse de répliquer « Tout d'abord Finn n'était peut-être pas très ponctuel mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Disons qu'il est un peu... lent de nature. Et puis Quinn est différente, je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de la comparer à Finn ! C'est incomparable... »

Mes pères s'échangent un sourire complice que je trouve bien trop suspect à mon goût. Je regarde la pendule et pries intérieurement pour que Quinn ne soit pas en retard. Quand elle indique 20h, mes prières se font plus fortes. La ponctualité est une règle à laquelle mes pères ne manquent pas. On sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir, enfin je me précipite pour ouvrir serait un terme plus exacte.

Quand j'ouvre, elle est là, belle, resplendissante, comme toujours. Un sourire illumine mon visage tandis que je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler : elle porte un jean que je qualifierais de moulant, assorti d'un simple chemisier blanc et d'une veste grise. Simple et chic. Cette fille est parfaite.

Elle sourit timidement devant mon examen et jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Puis elle m'embrasse au coin des lèvres avant de me glisser un « Tu es sublime. » dans le creux de l'oreille. Je rougis et la laisse poser ses affaires dans l'entrée. « Viens, mes pères sont dans la cuisine. » Je la prends par la main et la traîne derrière moi.

« Papas, je vous présente Quinn ! » Les deux se retournent pour saluer Quinn. Les remarques ne tardent pas à venir.

« Ah ! La fameuse Quinn Fabray !

- Depuis le temps que Rachel nous parle de toi ! »

Quinn me lance un sourire amusé tandis que je rougis légèrement. Puis ma blonde tend un paquet à mes pères, auquel je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. « C'est pour vous. Ce sont des pâtisseries. » Papa H ouvre le paquet, suspicieux et Quinn s'empresse d'ajouter « Végétaliennes bien entendu ! » Papa L s'empare alors de la boite en souriant « Et en plus elle nous offre des gâteaux ! Nous aurions dû t'inviter bien plus tôt ! » Il rit à sa propre blague et je peux voir Quinn sourire. Le repas s'annonce plutôt bien.

Et en effet le dîner se passe à merveille ! Entre les blagues de papa L, les questions et les anecdotes de papa H, je n'ai même quasiment pas l'occasion d'adresser la parole à ma blonde ! Mais je la vois rire et le courant à l'air de vraiment bien passer entre eux trois. Comme si elle faisait déjà parti de la famille. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tout se soit aussi bien passé à l'époque où Finn était venu manger pour la première fois à la maison. Avec Quinn, tout semble si naturel. Elle était hésitante au début mais désormais il n'y a plus aucune trace de gêne dans son attitude.

« Eh bien Quinn, que comptes-tu faire après le lycée ?

- J'aimerais intégrer Yale. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir. « Et tu l'intégreras sans problème ! » Elle roule des yeux et esquisse un sourire avant que mes pères ne continuent.

« Yale... C'est à New Haven, non ?

- Tu ne seras pas loin de New York et Rachel, alors ! »

Quinn et moi échangeons un sourire complice. Oui, nous serons proches et nous en avons déjà parlé. Nous comptons bien nous voir au moins une fois par semaine quand nous serons chacune dans notre université respective. Bien que la distance me fasse peur, je suis sûre que nous nous en sortirons. Et puis, nous avons encore le temps. Une chose est sûre, rien ne m'empêchera de voir celle que j'aime !

« Au fait, que font tes parents dans la vie ?

- Ma mère est agent immobilière à Lima.

- Et ton père ? »

Je vois clairement Quinn se tendre et resserrer sa prise autour de ses couverts. Son père à toujours était un sujet difficile. Ce qui est compréhensible. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans... Je sais qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis un bon bout de temps et qu'elle n'en veut plus. Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parler car je sais le sujet sensible. Mais les rares fois où son nom est évoqué je peux voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Tristesse qui est vite submergée par la colère... Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et je la sens se détendre légèrement.

« Mon père est avocat. Enfin, je suppose qu'il l'est toujours...

- Je propose que nous mangions les pâtisseries que Quinn nous a apporté pour le dessert ! »

Mes pères, comprenant rapidement le pourquoi de mon intervention, ne se font pas prier pour disposer au milieu de la table la boîte contenant notre dessert qui est accueillie par plusieurs sourires. C'est sûr cette note plutôt appétissante que se termine le repas.

Je me lève et commence machinalement à débarrasser. Quinn fait de même mais je l'interrompe.

« Pose ça, je m'en occupe.

- Je peux t'aider, tu sais.

- Non, tu es notre invitée donc non !

- Bien chef ! »

Elle imite grossièrement un salut militaire ce qui provoque le rire de mes pères. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle même se retient visiblement de rire « Tu n'as qu'à commencer à monter tes affaires, je te rejoins ! » Je me retiens de peu de lui dire qu'elle connaît déjà le chemin... Elle me sourit et me colle naturellement un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce. Je la regarde partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle ne s'entend pas avec son père ? »

Je me tourne vers mes pères et m'adosse au comptoir.

« C'est compliqué...

- Mmh je comprends.

- Vous n'étiez pas non plus obligés de lui poser toutes ces questions.

- Nous n'avons rien demandé d'indiscret à ce que je sache. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à mieux connaître la personne avec qui sort notre fille. »

Je les regarde, bouche bée. Est-ce si flagrant que cela ? Ils semblent tous les deux amusés de la situation.

« Cela ne nous dérange pas. Et de ce que nous avons vu de Quinn, je suis sûre qu'il va être difficile de trouver mieux que cette fille.

- Papa...

- Bon allez, file ! Elle va t'attendre ! »

Je les embrasse tous deux rapidement avant de me précipiter hors de la cuisine. Alors que je ferme la porte, j'entends une bride de conversation :

« En tous les cas, elle ne nous avait pas mentit...

- Oui, cette jeune fille est vraiment charmante.

- Et d'une beauté rare ! »

Je souris malgré moi. J'en déduis que je ne devrais pas avoir de problème du côté de mes pères !

* * *

POV Quinn

J'entre dans la chambre de Rachel et pose mes affaires au pied du lit. Je contemple un instant la pièce avec attention. J'effleure un instant le mur contre lequel nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Complètement ivres. Je grimace au souvenir et pars m'allonger sur le dos sur le lit. Je rougis furieusement en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce lit...

C'est à ce moment que Rachel entre dans la chambre. Je me redresse lentement et la dévore du regard. Elle est tellement belle dans cette robe... Inconsciemment, je me mords la lèvre et je peux la voir rougir. Puis elle affiche un sourire radieux, m'embrasse légèrement et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je suis heureuse que ce se soit bien passé.

- Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal. »

J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Rachel n'avait pas mentit sur ses pères : ce sont réellement des gens bien plus que sympathiques ! Quand je vois la complicité qui les unie tous les trois, je ne peux que les envier. Il est vrai que pour moi, la notion de famille a perdu de son sens...

« Pyjama et film au chaud sous la couette? »

J'acquiesce en souriant. Une fois prête, je m'installe la première dans son lit et elle vient se glisser contre moi, entre mes bras. Je remonte la couette sur nous et la laisse lancer le dvd. Sans surprise, c'est une comédie de Broadway. Je suis plus fascinée par sa capacité à retenir tous les dialogues plutôt que par le film lui-même. Une fois ce dernier finit, elle se lève sans prévenir et part pour tout ranger. « Eh... » Elle me regarde en souriant et je me redresse pour l'attirer sur le lit. « Quinn... Laisse moi juste finir de rang-. » Je la coupe d'un baiser et elle abandonne visiblement rapidement l'idée de rangement. Je l'attire un peu plus contre moi, sans rompre le baiser, tandis que nous nous allongeons sur le lit. Quand nous nous séparons légèrement, elle vient se blottir dans mon cou et nous restons dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis, lentement, elle commence à embrasser mon cou et je sens ses mains se faire un chemin sous mon T-shirt. Je frissonne au contact de ses doigts contre ma peau et elle sourit contre mon cou. Je la sens bouger et elle vient se placer juste au dessus de moi. Instinctivement, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et me redresse pour l'embrasser. Tout en m'embrassant, je la sens tirer avec insistance sur mon haut. Je me laisse totalement faire et bientôt, mon T-shirt vient s'écraser sans bruit sur le sol. Rachel se redresse, et je peux presque sentir son regard brûler ma peau. Elle se mord la lèvre alors que son regard s'assombrit considérablement. Je brûle littéralement pour elle en cet instant.

D'un mouvement habile, j'inverse nos positions et nous mets à arme égale en lui ôtant son haut. Mes mains commencent à parcourir la peau mate en dessous de moi. Je dois toucher un point sensible car elle laisse échapper un gémissement qui fait grandir un peu plus mon excitation. Mais qui me ramène aussi à la réalité.

« Rachel... Ta porte est-

- Verrouillée...

- Et tes pères... ?

- En bas devant, la télé... »

Elle m'embrasse pour couper court à la conversation, mais je suis un instant en proie au doute.

« Tu es sûre que tu te sens prête ? »

Parce-que, techniquement, ce n'est pas notre première fois... Mais vu les circonstances de la dernière fois... « Quinn... » Elle affiche une expression des plus sérieuse, et, autre le désir, dans ses yeux, je peux voir beaucoup d'amour.

« Crois-moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi prête... Par contre, si toi tu ne te sens pas...

- Si... Je le suis... Je veux juste que tu sois aussi à l'aise que moi... »

Elle affiche une mine attendrie et semble touchée par mes propos. Je lui souris timidement et ce qu'elle fait à cet instant chasse les quelques doutes que j'ai pu ressentir avant. Elle prend ma tête entre ses mains, approche légèrement son visage du mien et me murmure « Alors fais moi l'amour... ». Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'elle qu'en cet instant. Nous échangeons un baiser des plus passionnés, avant que le reste de nos vêtements finisse au sol. Je redécouvre son corps timidement, un peu maladroitement par moment, mais prends de plus en plus confiance. Pour la suite... Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin de faire un dessin... Disons simplement que j'ai passé l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie.

Tout ce que j'aurais à dire, c'est que, ce matin-là, en me réveillant avec Rachel dans mes bras, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi complète. Quand je vois l'évolution de notre relation, je ressens une sorte de fierté. Malgré tous nos différents, tous les problèmes que nous avons pu rencontrer, nous avons réussi à nous trouver. Enfin. Nous sommes enfin heureuses.

* * *

**Finito ! Personnellement, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la fin, mais je ne la voyais pas se finir autrement ^^**

**Je tiens à vous remercier infiniment, vous, lecteurs, reviewers, tous ceux qui m'ont suivi sur cette histoire ! Un grand merci à vous, vous avez été d'un grand soutien !**

**A une prochaine !**


End file.
